La femme Dana
by maipigen
Summary: 25 years after series ending. the past repeats itself with a young innocent girl and Nikitas son. Red Cell, Centre and twist & turns as always. Oh yeah and a certain frenchman is the father of said son. All the oldies will be mentioned or show up. COMPLETE. UNDERGOING SERIOUS EDITING PER SEPTEMBER 2012!
1. Intro

**LA FEMME DANA**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own La Femme Nikita, only Dana and Daniel._

* * *

**EDITED SEPTEMBER 2012 because this was becoming an eyesore for me…I'm going to expand on scenes, fix grammar and just all out flesh the story out a bit more. I can't say if it'll be better, but it'll be less painful for me to have up on my site at the very least**** I'd love to hear from old readers and new alike to see if the difference will be good or bad!**

* * *

_Original A/N: The story takes place about 25 years after the series finale – old characters revisited and some issues will finally be resolved…I hope;)_

* * *

**Intro**:

The harsh breathing sounded loud and abrasive in the oval room that was painted a blinding white as if to counteract all of the darkness that took place in it.

There were two people present at the moment; a tall blonde woman, whose beauty made her look at least ten years younger than she really was and a big, burly man, who was covered in sweat and had two linear gashes on his cheeks.

The woman, Nikita, walked calmly around the middle-aged balding man, who was fuming in rage with drool hanging from his mouth as he tried to catch his breath after his latest experience with her hospitality.

Nikita's cold and empty sky-blue eyes looked down at him calmly and although the terrorist instinctively tried to, he couldn't escape the metallic chair he was chained to.

His attention was forced back to the present, halting his feeble escape attempts, when the woman stared down at him with a smile that under normal circumstances would have screamed friendliness and gentle curiosity. A second later, she repeated the questions that he'd been subjected to for God only knew how many hours already.

"How did your organization find money for the attack on the Danish national bank? Who is your organization partnering with?"

The man's crazy gaze caught the elder woman's and despite his personal fear of her, he'd been trained to survive under a lot more pressure than he'd been through so far. Without hesitation he spat at her face, grinning madly at the same time.

Nikita slowly wiped off the spit from her cheek and then, without any warning, she jumped forward and held a deadly looking knife inches from his throat.

The man laughed the woman he only knew as Operations in the face, unable to contain his insanity any longer.

Nikita's lips transformed into a smile, that would have made her former boss, Madeline proud. To the prisoner's surprise, she straightened back up, pocketed the weapon and left the white room without retaliating.

Out in the dimly lit hall, Nikita met her large and extremely beautiful son, Daniel. He was born and raised in Section one. His abilities had shown themselves in a young age and despite rumors of favoritism eight years ago at the mere age of sixteen, Nikita had made him second in command; the place, which had originally been meant for her.

The irony of it all was never lost on Nikita.

Their eyes met and Nikita spoke quietly after a short second, "He won't talk."

Daniel nodded, looked away and then answered as his gaze returned to his mother's, "Let me try."

He didn't wait for verbal permission, and simply walked inside the White Room. Daniel came back only three minutes later. He wasn't surprised that his mother hadn't waited for his reappearance; she'd never doubted that he would succeed.

A few minutes after Daniel left the White Room, the Cleaners pulled out a dead man. He had been a murderer, a brutal rapist and he'd wrecked havoc in all his years, but as the Cleaners efficiently pulled out a black body bag and turned to close his still open eyes, it was clear that those same eyes shone with frozen fear as someone far more dangerous than him had entered his life.

As the newest casualty for Section One's efficient interrogation technique was being readied for his last journey, Daniel walked up to his mother's office to debrief. An hour and a half later he had assembled a strike team to his liking and left for Denmark to find the small terrorist group called 'Black Samba'.

**Denmark, Copenhagen.**

The overweight redhead, Dana Pedersen, stood leaning up against the wall. She was beyond tired and groaned silently at the thought that she wasn't getting off from work anytime soon. God, she hated working in the summer; the heat and the sweat…ugh.

She didn't get more than a few moments to catch her breath though, the evening service was at its highest and the bustle had set in with a vengeance. Dana sighed out her misery, reminding herself that she could really use the money and went into the crowd to accept orders from fashion oriented Copenhageners.

It was easier for Dana to move in the mass, no true Copenhagener would want to be seen touching a fat girl with greasy skin. Dana sighed heavily again and accepted their orders without letting her infamous temper get the best of her.

It was said temper that had cost Dana her last two jobs, so she managed to force any eruptions back for the time being and focused on doing her job well instead.

Later in the evening, right before closing time in fact, the restaurant received a large order. Since Dana didn't have any family in town, and the fact that she may or may not have mouthed off a little to the cooks, she won the right to deliver the meals. With a disgruntled moan, Dana got up on her worn old bicycle and pedaled towards the destination feeling utterly exhausted.

Fortunately, the destination wasn't that far from her workplace and after ten minutes, Dana arrived at the surprisingly empty building lot. Eying the place with confusion, Dana got off of her bicycle with shaking legs. Even as she inwardly promised herself to work out more in the coming months, Dana was on high alert. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been sent out with food only to find that the caller had been faking for some inane reason.

"Hello? Anybody there?" she called out in Danish, suddenly feeling the hairs in the back of her neck stand up. Turning her head a fraction, she squinted ahead; sure that she'd seen movement in the darkening evening.

A moment later, her eyes finally locked in on a dark clad man, who, as her female mind wasn't afraid to point out instantly, was quite possibly the most beautiful man she'd ever laid her eyes on.

The man was extremely tall, and had dark brown hair, which were the first things she noticed. _I wonder which color his eyes are? _ Dana thought to herself as she watched the older man walk closer to her without a sound.

Naturally, Dana figured that he was coming to get the food in her hands and slowly moved towards him. _Something isn't quite right_…Dana thought with a pinch of dread weighing her stomach down, but then she ignored her instincts and kept going.

"Hey, I have a delivery from—" she started saying in Danish when all of the sudden, the man pulled out a black gun and pointed it at her. He never said a word and without thinking Dana fell to the ground, while screaming at the top of her lungs.

Seconds later all hell broke loose!

Shots were fired from the dark and combat erupted between large groups of people seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

In the midst of it all, someone grabbed Dana, who instinctively threw her head back as her karate loving brothers had taught her and to her immense satisfaction she heard a loud crunching sound as the person trying to attack her from behind suffered a broken nose. His groan of pain was music to her adrenaline fueled ears.

_I'm getting out of this alive if that's the last thing I'll ever do_, Dana thought ferociously, her body's size fooling another opponent to think that she was inept at self-defense as she kicked out with all her power and clocked her attacker violently in the groin. After the man fell down, the large beautiful man from moments before showed up by her side as if by magic and still not speaking a word, he quickly pressed a spot on her neck and everything turned dark.

And, irritatingly enough, the only thing Dana had time to think as she lost consciousness was that his eyes were a shade of green she'd never seen before_._

**0o0o0**

When she woke up, Dana was in a white room, on a weird, futuristic looking grey bed. She blinked with confusion, looking around to take in her surroundings more fully.

Everything was white, _too_ white.

_Am I dead? Was it all a weird dream?_ Dana thought, puzzled, but a second later, she felt a pounding in her head that kinda told the Dane that she was still alive_. It's the first time I've ever been glad to have a headache_, Dana mused darkly to herself as she cautiously sat up.

A door that she hadn't noticed at first because of all the white slowly began to open with an ominous screech. A breath later, Dana's gaze met the beautiful man from earlier.

"What's going on?" Dana timidly asked in her native tongue, "am I in some kind of television show? 'Cause reality shows are kind of not my style."

The man stared silently at her and after a five-minute stare contest where none of the two people had looked away for a second, he finally spoke in English.

"You are no longer in Denmark. Here you will train, learn how to become an operative. And after two years, if all goes well, you'll work for us."

Dana pretended not to understand the words and took on a dumb questioning look and stated with a massive fake accent, "Me sorry. No understand."

The beautiful man smiled a small smile and reached inside black leather coat only to withdraw a black and white picture, which he silently held it out to Dana.

Dana accepted it with a suspicious look in her silver grey eyes and looked down at it. She started with recognition and shock. It was a picture of a grave – and not just any grave. It was taken at the graveyard in her hometown.

_It's my family grave plot._ Dana realized as pure dread began to fill her entire being as she slowly began to understand that this, whatever it was, was definitely _not_ a reality show.

_Damn._ Dana looked closer when something unfamiliar caught her eye. There was a new gravestone and written on the small, dark stone with big iron letters was, **'Dana Pedersen 2005-2025. Beloved daughter and sister.'**

Dana looked up at the tall man with genuine fear now showing on her face. The man opened his mouth to speak and once again he was using an unusually quiet voice, which expressed gentle pity for her fear and nothing else.

"You will do as we say. The training begins tomorrow morning."

Dana crossed her arms in spite and stated coldly in Danish, "Forget it, Dumbass."

The man didn't understand the words, but the meaning was quite clear from her tone alone, because he said over his shoulder as he turned to leave, "…Or else you'll end up with the rest of your dead relatives."

Dana sank to the floor, only then noticing that she'd gotten out of the bed at some point. _This isn't real;_ she thought miserably, _this kind of thing only happens in movies from the old days. _

"I won't do it," Dana ended up muttering to herself on the cold floor over and over again until she finally succumbed to sleep, exhausted from the stress of everything.

**BANG**!

An undisclosed amount of time later, the door to her room was burst open and Dana found herself pulled roughly to her feet and a moment later, she got a sack dropped down over her head. Dana barely had time to comprehend what was happening before they, whoever _they_ were, forced her head down into a bucket of ice water. She only knew with an aching heart that the training the mysterious man had talked about had begun.

**0o0o0**

The following days quickly turned into a mixture of pain, humiliation and extreme exhaustion for Dana. Since her weight was twice as high as her fellow trainees, and the fact that she didn't have any obvious talents, the instructors were a lot more brutal with their handling of her, but no matter what they put her through, Dana's monumental stubbornness refused to let her break down and cry like a baby as she really wanted to most of the time.

On top of that, Dana had kept up the pretence of not knowing the English language and one night, several days after her arrival the door to her cell was opened.

Dana herself was lying on her uncomfortable bed, moaning and panting after yet another day of training and watched the man she'd since come to know as Daniel enter her cell. He was followed by an older man.

The unfamiliar man had grayish hair and that empty glare in his brown eyes that almost everyone in Section One had in her limited experience. Without any hesitation whatsoever, he sat down on the edge of her bed and shocked her out of her exhaustion by speaking Danish.

"We all _know_ you're good at English. Your papers have betrayed you – although I admire you for your courage. Frankly you don't have time to put obstacles in your way. The other trainees are already miles ahead of you and you _know_ what the unavoidable consequences are if you fall too much behind."

Dana laughed, suddenly she just couldn't contain it anymore and she got up from her bed still laughing.

Then all of the sudden, Dana eyed a chance and grabbed the Danish man tightly around his neck and squeezed while she hissed in flawless English, "Let me go or else I swear I'll kill him."

Daniel didn't move an inch. In fact, he answered with an almost friendly tone in his voice, "Feel free. He's on the B-list."

Daniel turned away from the stunned girl and was about to leave, when Dana threw away the smaller man and unceremoniously jumped towards the much larger man. He had already turned to receive the attack and his big hand hit her right in the stomach and without landing a hit on her own, Dana fell abruptly to the ground with a yelp of pain.

Daniel leaned down over the now moaning Dana, who gasped for air that just didn't want to come as quickly as she needed it. "Always go for the kidneys if you attack from behind, "the second in command told her in his quiet voice, " it disables your opponent and they can't fight back."

Dana closed her eyes and for the first time since waking up in that God forsaken place, tears fought to escape her eyes. "Let me go," she pleaded hoarsely, "I want to go home. I didn't do _anything_ to deserve this."

The man in front of her seemed deaf to her pleas; instead he simply caressed her forehead ever so gently and left without saying another word. The B-list operative, who looked quite shaken about the turn of events, followed him like a shadow.

**0o0o0**

Daniel left the trainee area and went up to his mother's office. She stood frozen and observed Dana's cell on a screen.

Nikita had a pained expression on her still beautiful face as her son knocked on her door. _That meeting is almost identical to the first time I met…_

Daniel entered before she could finish her though, and Nikita expertly regained her cool exterior.

"She fights admirably," she said with a calm that she didn't feel on the inside before continuing curiously, "Now tell me again why she is here in the first place? She does not fit any of our usual recruitment molds."

Daniel looked down on the screen and they both watched silently how Dana struggled to get back up on her bed before waving to the camera with a certain immature gesture on her hand. As she was sitting there on the bed and staring coolly into the camera without any visible show of fear, Daniel felt something strange stir inside of him; some kind of admiration, perhaps.

Instead of pondering his unusual feelings a little longer, Daniel simply sighed inwardly and answered his mother's question. "She is not the born operative, I agree. Yet, her instincts are better than most of the other recruits already even though they are all experts in some way or another. I chose her because…" he trailed off and a second later, a rare smile lit up Daniel's face as he reluctantly removed his gaze from the screen and looked down at Nikita, "I wanted to know more about her nature and capabilities. Does that even make sense?"

Nikita stood silently for a few long moments, before she nodded with her own rare smile, "I accept your reasons. Pick three wards and train them your way. You are now Dana's instructor and she must be tamed no matter the cost. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded without a word and left the woman, who herself had never quite been tamed, never realizing the irony of it all. After a small detour to the weaponry to deposit his personal gun for maintenance, Daniel entered his small office. It was the office that had once belonged to his predecessor, who was also his biological father, Michael Samuelle.

He was a man that Daniel had never met. No power, not even Section resources had been able to locate him or Daniel's 8-year-older brother, Adam.

Ignoring the thoughts about his other family members was easy to Daniel; after all, he'd been doing it his whole life. Instead, he sat down in his chair and pressed some numbers into the computer to finish some tedious paperwork. As he worked, Daniel realized that for some reason he was haunted by the desperate expression on Dana's face as he told her the facts of her continued survival in Section One.

Without him really knowing how it happened, Daniel found himself standing over by the other computer in the room, watching her on the screen.

Now she had lain down on the floor and her silvereyes never once left the camera. After a few minutes of staring, Daniel turned away defeated but determined.

_I will break her and make her the best operative possible. _

Sighing out loud, Daniel continued his chain of thought before returning to his rapports. _Maybe then I can finally get some peace._

**TBC…**

* * *

_Original A/N: This story I began writing several years ago in the midst of my La femme Nikita I love it face and just stumbled across yesterday and I thought since I always enjoy multitasking, why not post this while I fight my writers block on my other story "reliving the glory days". I hope you enjoy – if not, try not to flame too much;). But please review so I can get better at my writing;)_


	2. Chapter 2

** _A/N: Well, here's another chapter – not sure about the whole mission, but hope it's not too out of character…please tell me your thoughts and you're welcome to submit a few helpful Ideas;)_**

_Please review (sorry to beg, but I really need your input on this as it's my first LFN fic;))_

Disclaimer in chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2**

After the confrontation Dana stayed awake in protest for almost a week using pure willpower – finally her stubbornness were exposed. All the while she began to birth planes of escape and vengeance.

Daniel looked down at her with his usual empty stare. Dana straightened herself up in front of the other recruits and stated cold as ice:

"You can kiss my fat ass. I absolutely refuse and I don't give a damn about anymore of your big humiliating threats!"

Four month had passed since their violent encounter in her cell.

Dana was a changed woman. She had lost a tremendous amount of weight – being thrown into a diet persisting only of water and bread – well, not exactly a diet more an ongoing punishment for her everlasting insults and sneers towards her superiors – especially Operations only child.

Danas initial attitude as the silent, but stubborn and submissive fat girl was long gone.

Every time her silver grey eyes crossed path with others, they always looked away – avoiding that gaze of hatred and a never failing heartbreaking hope for the freedom they themselves had lost a long time ago.

Now four months later Dana had been placed in a group with two other recruits.

A tall skinny twenty-five year old man with blond curly hair named James. He had only been a recruit at Section for barely a year, but his emotions had already been stripped from him. Every time he laughed it was only in an attempt to suck up to his superiors – Dana couldn't stand the man.

The other recruit was also a male. His name was Eric and he had arrived almost simultaneously with Dana. Eric still had a small pinch of hope for freedom. He looked what he was. An average man – except when he was placed in front of a computer.

Dana herself was still undergoing field operative training – when Daniel could get her attention, this is.

Daniel walked towards her again and Dana returned to the present as his emerald eyes pierced her.

"You'll attend the next assignment."

Dana snorted an obvious provocation, but chose to remain silent when Eric's frightened face met her eye – obviously begging for her silence.

_I can't give them more punishment because of me_, Dana thought to herself, but after looking into Daniels blank eyes, she knew it was too late.

A few hours later after some unavoidable punishment, the group reassembled in Systems.

They were soon accompanied by the only man in the entire Section that Dana actually liked.

Jason Crawford.

He was the embodiment of a real life computer with an eager interest for the female species – sometimes a bit too eager.

He was in his late forties and the few times Dana had ever spoken with him, Jason had – as the only one – succeeded in putting a smile on her face.

Jason was hardly ever serious and his soft southern accent sounded cheerful, when he shot of his patented and lame pick-up lines to every female recruit.

Today though, things were clearly different.

Dana looked curiously down at him as he silently sat down at the table, but Jason simply shook his head almost unnoticeable and began his briefing on the upcoming mission – at thing Dana had watched several times in the past, but not like this.

_I'm actually going in the field_, Dana stated emotionlessly to herself as she listened closely.

The uneasiness of the other people present escaped her notice. None of them were really comfortable with the fact that Dana Pedersen was about to do her first field mission. In fact it was quite the opposite.

Dana's aversion towards Section was already beginning to form a legend among the agents.

The only one to reach her level of rebellious nature was the current leader of Section 1: Nikita.

When Dana had first heard that particular story the first thought to enter her mind had been:

_That sure doesn't promise a nice future for me_.

Dana sighed inwardly as Jason kept on briefing them and had to suppress an urge to smirk.

_Finally_, Dana thought, _finally my plans can begin_.

As Jason answered a few questions from a pale James and a sweating Eric, Dana recited her plan to herself like a mantra like she always did before falling a sleep:

_Be an exceptional operative – follow __every __rule_. _Get clearance to live outside Section 1,"_ Dana met Daniels stare without letting him break through her barriers and ended her mantra before heading over to Jason for her individual mission profile, _Kill Daniel Samuelle and get as far away as possible. Then live happily ever after forgetting this horrid place._

A few hours later the group containing Eric, James and herself arrived to their destination. A small war plagued country Dana had never heard of before. The camouflaged van came to a halt and Eric turned on his computer beginning phase 1 of their mission: Hack through the security files and alarm systems for the terrorist group: Sirius Alpha.

James disappeared into the darkness as the first one to do his part of the black op. Kill the few guards guarding the entrance to the house of their leader, Mr. Sirius. ¨

Dana watched her teammate on the monitor in front of Eric.

_How can he do that without vomiting?_ Dana asked herself as she saw the blonde man simply sneak up behind the first guard and break his neck without a sound.

Eric nodded as the second guard died silently a few minutes later and said to Dana without looking at her:

"Turn on your coms, Daniel wants to be able to guide you if you get into trouble."

Dana sighed and turned on her link to systems back in Section as ordered and jumped out of the van to fulfil her part of the mission profile.

Locate and kill Mr. Sirius.

Dana met up with James, handed him her weapon and stripped out of her black ops uniform and revealed a short sparkling dress. James's eyes were glued to her as Dana pulled on a pair of long purple boots and began walking into the house.

_If anyone had asked me five month ago if I'd ever pull off looking like a prostitute and actually_ _receive lustful glances – I'd have laughed my head off_, Dana stated as she smiled flirtatious to another guard, who quickly got up and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

The guard. A big muscular type of guy almost growled, as he looked her up.

Dana ignored her lust to kick him a certain place and tilted her head and smiled with a dumb expression on her face:

"Look here cowboy, I don't know much about much, but when I get a call to come, I gotta come."

The guard looked a bit puzzled and Dana took out a piece of gum and deliberately began chewing it with a small glimpse of attraction in her silver eyes.

"I have a job to do for Mr. Sirius."

The guard finally fell into his normal behaviour and asked with a sneaky expression on his face:

"Who sent you miss?"

Dana chuckled and licked her lips to conceal that she didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Daniels deep voice echoed in her ears.

"You're here as a birthday gift from a future business associate – in hopes of a great cooperative relationship."

Dana pretended to yawn with an air of sex to it and used her new information for the guard.

Shortly after she could finally knock on Mr. Sirius bedroom door.

"Enter."

A light voice responded and Dana entered.

"Happy birthday…" She began copying Marilyn Monroe's famous song and Mr. Sirius's ugly pale face lit up in a smile.

Not two minutes after Dana was beneath him and was being severely kissed.

_Damn that man needs breath mints _was all the redheaded Dane could think as his hands became more and more invasive.

Daniels voice rung in her ears once again:

"Get it over with and turn on his laptop so Eric can copy the data."

Dana pulled away from the very lustful terrorist and smiled as she stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Daniels question entered her mind, but Dana ignored it as she quickly scanned the room for cameras.

Mr. Sirius laughed and leaned back in bed fully expecting a strip show. Dana swallowed her instinctive need to escape the dangerous man and began unzipping her dress.

A few moments later she crawled on top of the man and watched his smile falter as she whispered in his hairy ear:

"I truly am sorry about this."

Then she choked him into unconsciousness and ran over to his desk and turned on his laptop and copied the files.

"Go," Dana said to Eric, who immediately began doing his magic.

Dana re-zipped her dress and was about to leave the bedroom when Daniels quiet voice asked:

"Where are you going? You are not done with your assignment yet."

Dana closed her eyes and looked over her shoulder towards the unconscious man.

"I…" Dana began, but never finished.

_I can't take a human life no matter how bad they are_, Dana thought.

Daniel's voice grew a bit louder as he demanded with ice in his tone:

"Do your job Dana or face cancellation."

Dana turned away from the door and went back to the bed.

"I'm so so sorry," Dana repeatedly whispered as she pulled out the hidden knife in her boot and after one last glance at the sleeping terrorist Dana slid his throat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in Section Dana stood across Operations with a stony expression.

_She's so strong_, Nikita thought as her blue eyes met the silent Dane. _I couldn't do what she did so fast. _

Pushing her memories away Nikita walked closer to Dana until they were inches apart.

"You almost failed your first mission Ms. Pedersen."

Dana didn't blink an eye as she coolly answered:

"I did _not _fail the mission."

Nikita actually smiled and said calmly:

"No and that is why you're still alive."

After a pause Nikita fell out of her cold role for a short moment as she told the trainee:

"Don't loose your innocence too fast – no matter how much it tries to steal it."

Dana's eyes widened as Operations slowly turned towards her windows and looked down on her agents.

"Go see Daniel after this – he's got some new information to give you."

Dana nodded trying hard to keep her face empty and walked out without another word.

_You almost blew your plan already!_ Dana kept scolding herself as she walked the short distance to Daniels office.

Before knocking and entering, Dana demanded of herself:

_Stay obedient no matter how much you want to kick his ass!_

Daniel looked up as she walked through the door and nodded. The tall man got up from his stool and grapped a key, which he gave to her.

"You were successful today and I want to be the first to congratulate you and tell you about your new clearance."

Daniel kept his feelings to himself as he watched Danas face light up.

"I'm gonna get my own place?"

Daniel nodded once again and said:" Off course you'll be thoroughly monitored for the next year – you are one of the first trainees to receive that privilege so soon. Only one other has ever received clearance."

Daniel thought of his father – he knew the mans entire life history and he didn't knew whether to be pleased of suspicious of the fact that this girl seemed to advance just as quickly.

"I'll drive you to your new home."

Was all Daniel ended up saying and five minutes later he drove Dana to her new apartment.

Dana smiled like a lighthouse as she entered her home and was shown around by her instructor.

Twenty minutes later Daniel drove back to his own place thinking that he'd better not tell the Dane, that the home she now had once belonged to Operations.

Dana closed the door behind her hated trainer and looked around inhaling the scent of freedom.

_Yep, the plan is definitely well underway_, Dana thought with a smirk before examining the apartment yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in chapter 1;) 

**Chapter 3:**

Dana lay panting on her hardwood floor for a long moment. Then reality hit her.

"It's all over – I've failed miserably!"

Distracted by her own misery Dana wiped her bloody nose, while thinking about her failed plan.

"For more then a year, I've played the perfect Operative. I even graduated prematurely, which no one has ever done except Michael Samuelle. I've been granted clearance to have some kind of life outside of Section as a reward. How did this even happen?"

Dana briefly remembered how her night had begun:

Dana walked around in her beloved apartment and eyed everything one last time. Her few personnel belongings had been packed and readied for a quick escape. Dana smiled to her own face in the mirror as she finished applying her makeup.

"Last step of the plan unfolds tonight," she almost smirked as she tied her long red hair into a firm ponytail. "Don't want hairs in my face during this fight."

Dana knew Daniel was on his way. For the last couple of weeks he had made it a habit to stop by and check up on her. "He probably thinks I'm hitting on him," Dana muttered with a sneer.

Her doorbell rang and Dana rushed eagerly to the door. After a slight hesitation, where her eyes wandered to her hall camera by her door, Dana opened with the fakest smile ever to grace her features.

"Welcome Daniel, I thought you wouldn't make it tonight after all you were debriefing as I went home."

Daniels special eyes showed –as always- hardly any emotion as he returned the smile with his own twitch of a lip and said before entering the apartment:

"I did. Operations was pleased that our initial mission profile was proven correct. Your team mate Eric has now been permanently assigned to Mr. Crawford."

Dana felt happy for her friend, but didn't do anything other then nod and open up her already prepared bottle of red wine.

"Here you go."

After half an hour the two of them had fallen into what appeared to be a content silence.

"Daniel won't know what hit him!" was the only thought in the Danish redhead's head.

Finally her moment presented itself. Daniels eyes began to shut more and more frequently. "I'm amazed he hasn't been knocked out by know, with what was in his glass he should have been under by now."

Dana tensed up as Daniels eyes closed without reopening for a long while.

And then she attacked!

Unfortunately Dana had become too confident in herself. Daniel was a very talented operative, probably the best, who ever graced the floors of Section one and off course Nikita had seen to it, that he was trained in almost every scenario- This being one of them.

At the moment Dana leaped from the armchair his eyes opened and automatically his arm flew out and pushed the fiery girl to the floor.

Dana avoided his follow up kick and jumped to her feet and delivered a circle kick to his stomach. Daniel caught her leg and silently threw his clenched fist right into her face and thereby broke her nose with a loud pop.

Blood fell down her face and Dana tasted her own blood as she catapulted herself into a reversed jump and in the process hit the tall man in the chin.

Then they faced each other and the hate and beginning despair was obvious in Dana's silvereyes. She already knew she wasn't going to win. The man seemed unbeatable and unshakable. They fell into their trained fighting stances and over the next couple of minutes they fought fiercely.

Until the brunette delivered a crunching blow to the redhead and gripped her neck and began suffocating her.

Dana saw black spots as her eyes locked with her instructor.

"I never gave up." Was all she had breath enough to whisper defiantly as darkness fell over her.

Suddenly Dana was released from her death and thrown violently to the floor, where she still laid.

"I failed," Dana whispered barely audible looking desperately down at the floor.

"I'm gonna be cancelled and I'll never see my family again," was the overall thought in her head and for the first time in over two years, Dana broke down in tears and sobbed heartbreakingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel stood frozen in shock.

"I didn't even see that one coming." He thought to herself. "She really is a very talented undercover agent."

Daniel sighed inwardly, "too bad I have to rapport this attempted murder."

In his mind Daniel had already turned to grip his cell phone and make the final call, when a very unfamiliar sound reached his ears.

"It's not possible," Daniel, thought in disbelief, " Dana can't cry! She can fight, argue, irritate, provoke and seduce – but not cry."

Feeling overwhelmed by emotions, which were completely unknown to him, Daniel without a sound crouched down in front of her.

Dana lay halfway on her side and had retracted herself into the feudal position.

"Dana," Daniel muttered and gently took hold of her arm. She immediately tried to rip it away from his grip, but Dana hadn't noticed how tight Daniel had gotten a hold of her and the big man fell over, right on top of her.

Daniels green eyes met the special silver-grey ones of Dana.

They starred at each other for a long while. Then Daniel slowly, almost without him controlling the movement, leaned forward.

Just before the two archenemies met in a gentle kiss, a phone rang and broke them apart with a bang.

Daniel answered quickly:" Yes?"

Dana vaguely heard an unknown female say in the distinct tone she knew to be from a mission handler:

"Jacques?" and then he hung up, got up and left without a second glance at the miserable and confused woman on the floor.

Dana herself didn't notice the similar confusement in the males green eyes. She continued to lay somewhat lifeless on the wooden floor and stir up to the ceiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Dana met Daniel a week and a half had gone by and the tension in her had been building up ever since their little spat in her home.

Every minute that went by Dana kept expected to be taken into custody by armed guards so she could face her well-deserved cancellation.

Nothing whatsoever happened.

Just as some of the fear and anxiety had begun leaving her body Dana locked eyes with Daniel on the way to briefing for an upcoming mission.

Nikita stood silently until he sat down in front of her and began the briefing.

Dana didn't hear a word her leader said and it wasn't unnoticed by the beautiful Operations.

"Dana?"

The girl in question looked up with a start.

"Yeah...yes Maam?"

Nikita smiled her trademark empty smile and said quietly:" Come up to my office after the briefing."

Dana nodded with a giant lump in her throat.

Fifteen minutes later Dana entered Nikita's domain.

"You wanted to see me Maam?" she meekly stated and looked up at the tall blonde.

"Yes, I've called you in to discuss a matter I find highly disturbing."

Dana didn't move –completely convinced that operations would cancel her on the spot.

"It concerns my son and his visits to your home."

Dana swallowed and remained silent.

Then Nikita said, blissfully unaware of the relief in the younger woman's eyes:

"I remember my first couple of years here and I too felt a need to discuss a few matters with my trainer. I called you in here simply to warn you. My son might resemble me in a few ways, but I assure you he is just as his father was. Don't throw your heart away – remember he is responsible for your survival and nothing else. Unwanted…emotions could prove difficult."

Dana almost laughed and thought about the rumours she'd heard about Operations and her "trainer". "I guess they got caught up in a few unwanted emotions on their own."

Nikita recognized the laughter in Dana's eyes and simply said as she turned to her dark windows:

"Believe me, love in Section – public or not – is extremely hard to maintain without losses."

Dana saw a flood of raw feeling fly over the elder woman's face and knew that even though she might not completely understand how ridiculous this whole Dana/Daniel relationship was, Operations definitely knew something about love and its miserable sides.

"Yes Maam," was Danas quiet reply and with a curt nod she was allowed to leave.

Just outside the office Dana saw Daniel walk into his office and after taking a deep breath Dana followed suit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel looked up from his desk and met his wards glowing eyes.

Before he could even utter a word the redhead asked as she banged the door close:

"Why are you doing this? I tried to kill you and…" she hesitated after meeting his gaze," I should be cancelled."

"Yes," Daniel decided, that truth was too unsure as he didn't quite know why he had spared her life.

"Every operative has their moments of doubts and I trust this to be your only display of weakness from now on."

Dana slowly nodded and turned to leave.

Daniel let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, but then he tensed up again as the Dane popped her head through the door once more and asked with a confused look on her face:

"Why am I still alive? You didn't answer that."

Daniel looked to the side and answered before meeting her eyes again:

"Had it been anyone else I would have killed them. I can't afford to be this close to anyone, so don't expect it to happen again."

Silver and green locked together for a second before Dana looked away and gently closed the door without another word.

Daniel looked at the closed door for several minutes without being able to understand what was happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in another office Operations eyed her son closely on her secret monitor.

"Please God, let them achieve an inch of what I had without all the pain."

Unlike the two young people Nikita knew exactly what was happening and she felt sadden over her own tremendous loss all over again and hopeful that just maybe Section one would have another legend – perhaps even one with a slightly happier ending…

**A/N: Hey again;) I know this chapter isn't too long, but it seemed a good place to cut it. A little clue as what to expect in the next chapter…a young Indian looking man enters Dana's life…**

**Thanks to those of you who review and a little reminder to those of you who read and doesn't …the button in the bottom of the screen next to that, which has the words "submit review" on it…push it and write a few words – don't be shy I don't care if its good or bad, I just want some feedback;) **

**Cookies to all if you do…;) (Warning though, my cooking abilities suck beyond comprehension!)**

**Cheers;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

Dana walked around in the supermarket deep in to her own gloomy thoughts.

"It's so bizarre," she thought – not for the first time, " not so long ago I would have fled the country as soon as possible, but now, that I'm actually on this little mini vacation, I'm just shopping for groceries – how did that happen?"

Dana was so consumed in her wondering, that she didn't see him until she bumped right into him. He reached out and took hold on the nearest thing available to avoid tumbling to the ground, which happened to be Danas shopping cart.

Which off course caused him to fall down anyway.

Dana hurried to his side with every possible apology ready on her lips, but then she stiffened and stared fascinated on the slightly older man.

He was tall with a mixed skin tone – it seemed more Indian than anything else and his hair was as black as midnight and he had large green brown eyes.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to lend me a hand?"

His deep voice finally echoed in her ears and Dana could feel herself blush like a little schoolgirl.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I was that clumsy, I'm usually not, I assure you."

The Dane helped him to his feet and they eyed each other more closely.

"I'd say his in his early thirties," Dana judged and smiled inwardly, "Am I really attracted to a complete stranger? That's so unlike me."

The pretty man smiled a smile, which lit up his somewhat serious face and in a flash Dana was reminded of Daniel, but she pushed it away with fierce determination.

"I don't want to think about him on my time off!"

Dana sighed and decided to take a chance as she introduced herself to the unknown man.

"My name Dana and as I said, I'm usually not this goofy. Can I buy you a cup of coffee as an apology? I wouldn't want you to spread rumours about my bad shopping skills."

The man returned her shy smile and answered:" Sure, I think that would be quite nice. I'm Adam by the way and don't worry I wont hold your clumsiness against you – you're only human after all, right?"

Dana laughed, which at that stage in her life had become an almost forgotten bodily function.

After finishing their shopping needs the two of them made their way to the small café on the other side of the street.

The next month of Dana's vacation they spent almost all their time together.

Dana brightened up and felt happier then she'd been since her involvement in Section One – she actually began feeling loved for the first time ever.

Adam fascinated her and after they'd spent a night together he'd declared Dana his undying love and devotion and the look in his beautiful eyes made Dana believe him completely and for the first time in her life she felt safe and protected.

Off course she had some debates with herself in the showers.

"I can't stay with him, " "They'll hurt him," Daniel will hurt him."

That last recurring thought always caused Dana to shiver in unspoken fear. She vividly remembered that day during her training where Daniel had told her and her teammates about Section One Regulations.

Daniel stood in front of the three of them and Dana wiped sweat of her forehead after yet another gruelling training session. "I gotta loose weight, so I can kick that smug look of his face," she kept swearing inside her head.

_The instructor and the other two men had begun discussing something and Dana didn't listen completely and suddenly Daniel flew behind her and kicked her behind her knee and it made her fall to her knees with a surprised grunt. _

"_So Dana, what was I stating to the group? Shall I give out more physical work to teach you to concentrate longer?" _

_Dana shook her head, cursing silently as she desperately tried to keep her promise to herself; live or die she would defeat Daniel and Section One…but right now she had a role to play._

"_No Sir, I apologize for now paying attention, it will not happen again." _

_Dana got to her feet and fell into a waiting stance and did just that, waited quietly. _

_Daniel stood unmoving for several minutes until he returned to the front of the trainee team and restarted his speech:_

"_As upcoming Operatives at Section One you will have to expect the possibility of leave and freedom with all its pleasures and traps. People outside Section are not someone you should get romantically involved with due to their lack of understanding for this line of work and the entire secrecy of it all. If you decide to involve yourself against better judgement, you'll have to endure a recon mission from me. I will get to know said person and evaluate his or hers potential as a partner outside Section. Failure to comply with this rule will mean automatic cancellation if I decide so. Are we clear?"_

_Out of the corner of her eye Dana saw James light up in a fake smile and salute – obviously the kiss ass trainee no longer believed in human connection, "Section has dried him out," Dana thought, and her eye fell on Eric. He looked a bit pale at the whole process and Dana knew that his upcoming love affairs would not result in cancellation. _

_As for herself Dana almost laughed right then and there. _

"_I'll never fall in love, I'm too involved in my escape plans – maybe when I'm back home."_

_Daniels green eyes locked into hers as though he read her mind and Dana saw a very small smile on his face…_

"Well," Dana always ended up muttering to herself, " I'm sure as hell not letting Daniel near Adam."

At the thought of Adam, Dana burst into a smile and as she combed her hair she lost herself in her newest discoveries of the man.

Adam had a attractive mystique about him and since Dana couldn't talk too much about her own past it was almost liberating to discover that Adam didn't ask or tell all that much about anything.

He was loving and open, although Dana sometimes saw distinct shadows in his eyes when he wrote some e-mails on his laptop in bed.

Dana just sensed that Adam too had been through a lot of twists in his life and it only made her care for him that much more.

One morning a couple of days before Dana had to return to Section One her special cell phone rang.

Dana quickly ran to the bathroom in Adams big apartment and locked herself in and turned on the water in the shower before answering it.

"Yes?"

Daniels familiar voice rang softly in her ear:" Josephine?"

Dana muttered:" Yes," and was expecting to get an assignment and was surprised and shocked when Daniel simply stated in his emotionless tone:

"You're involved with someone."

Dana swallowed – she hated that jab of fear she felt every time they spoke. After their fight Dana hadn't been able to shake off some unexplainable emotions every time he was close – either mentally or psychically – and asked:

"How did you find out Daniel? I haven't event defined the relationship yet."

Daniel answered quietly and Dana could hear him punch a few keyboards and she figured he was in his office doing profiling.

"I always know what you are doing."

Dana sighed as Adam woke up and yelled out after her – completely sabotaging a possible denial.

"What are you gonna do now? Will I be cancelled today or taken into custody first? You know I'll try to escape first."

Daniel calmly replied:" I will show up without revealing my time of arrival and pretend to be a member of your family to test your…friend."

Dana hissed:" If you hurt him, I'll not come quietly!"

Daniel didn't even bother with a response to the temper filled redhead and hung up without any further words.

Dana swam in her fury a couple of minutes before returning to her warm bed and even warmer lover.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Daniel hung up the phone feeling quite pleased with him self.

"Finally she began to act like herself again," he thought remembering her angry tone and continued to punch in a few informative sentences on the computer.

After a some time Daniel realized he'd been trying to imagine Dana's…friend ever since he'd heard the mans deep voice in the background.

"Hopefully he's a liability and I can do what I do best," Daniel muttered after another moment of imagination time.

Feeling quite certain that Danas poor lack of judgement would prove positive once again, so he could eliminate her lover, Daniel felt a bit of peace swim into him and he continued his work without thinking more about the Dane and her eternal interruptions…almost.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Dana quickly fell a sleep again and was awoken by a sudden tension in the man beside her. Due to her enormous training Dana tensed up herself and prepared for combat as she sat up.

Immediately she calmed herself while shrugging.

"You're too suspicious, nothing is gonna happen here." Dana tried to convince herself.

Then after a few deep breaths she eventually discovered the reason for her quick awakening.

Adam was sitting up against the wall and looked at the screen of his laptop. His face was an expressionless mask and for a nanosecond Daniel popped into Danas mind again, but she shook it off and leaned over towards the other man.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Adam flinched almost unnoticeably, but then turned to her and smiled gently down at her in the dark.

"I have a favour to ask, little one."

Dana smiled, hiding her concern and said:" anything for you, my sweet."

Adam kissed her forehead before saying:" I would like you to meet my father. He's just written me and said that he's back in town for business. We don't see each other that often, but I respect him and would love you to meet him and get to know him. As you know I've told him a bit about you and he expressed that he'd enjoy meeting you as well."

Dana sighed silently and thanked God for her acting training and agreed t o meet the father of the man she was quite certain that she loved, all the while she thought:

"Damn, what if Daniel finds out about this- I haven't asked permission yet."

Caught up in her own concern Dana neglected to notice Adams shadowed eyes and worried face.

He too wasn't really looking forward to introducing his mysterious father to Dana.

"If nothing else," Adam thought, after turning off the computer and pulling Dana into his tight embrace:" I'll get to see him try to act like a normal father for once."

* * *

**A/N: So you know the drill, tell me your thoughts and I'll send you imaginary cookies and best wishes;) Hope you liked it! **

**As to my lovely reviewers questions:**

**Domi: Well, what do you think? Lol!**

**Gaialy: The reason that Nikita remains in Section (in my world) is, that the place –good or bad – holds a lot of memories for her and after the birth of Daniel she knew he'd be safer in a place she controlled completely – unlike Centre. Keep in mind Nikita is not quite the same anymore; she's a brilliant leader a mixture of all our favourite characters;)**

**Starlight63: Well, first off thanks for you continuing reviews;) As to your request…I dare say you'll get you wish next time around;)**

**Cavanaugh –girl: glad you liked it and thank you for your opinion! **

**Review review review review review review review review review;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

**Chapter 5:**

Before Dana could really prepare any decent background story the day arrived for her first meeting with Adams mysterious father.

After their talk in bed Dana had decided to wriggle out as much information about the man she could possible get.

Unfortunately Adam began answering her numerous questions with a shrug and a standard answer like:

"You'll see when you meet him," or, "he's kind of hard to describe, just relax."

Dana sighed right before Adam dragged her out of his apartment to drive to that little secluded restaurant they all had agreed to meet in.

Dana kept checking herself in the mirror of the car. For the first time in her life she was about to participate in the infamous meeting of a loved ones parent.

In her past life and more importantly past form, that had never been an issue for her seeing as she wasn't exactly a supermodel.

Looking into her silvereyes, which she'd lined with mascara and eyeliner Dana smirked inwardly:

"Ha, if my old classmates could see me now," then her silvereyes turned dark grey.

"They're never going to see me like this – unless Section orders me to kill them or something."

That gloomy thought kept Dana from fidgeting during the carried – much to Adams relief.

Then they finally arrived at the restaurant.

Dana completely forgot her vows to her self of eluding confidence.

Adam eyed his new love and secretly admired her ability to show hardly any emotion.

"She kind of reminds me of Father," Adam thought and took the redhead firmly by the hands and soon after they were shown to their table in a private area of the ground floor by a sour looking waiter.

"It'll soon be over now," Dana and Adam thought in unison as they seeded themselves.

A few hours later they still sat waiting.

Adam was now extremely tense, but Dana took it for normal anxiety and displeasure about the mans late arrival – until Adam suddenly leaned towards her and whispered sounding rather urgent"

"Just…for everyone's sake – don't be bothered by his behaviour okay? He's a very complicated man – promise me that, please."

Dana nodded confused and thought to herself:" Man, what did that man do to him – Adam looks both scared and happy at the same time."

Before Dana had any more time to wonder if her lover had been psychically abused by his father, a shadow fell over them and Dana looked up in alert.

"How did he sneak up on me? I didn't even hear him coming!"

An older man with shortly cut brown hair with grey sides and black glasses looked down at the couple silently.

He stood like he was observing their every movement and catalysing them for later use.

Dana stared just as thoroughly at Adams father.

One single word hit her senses.

DANIEL!

This man reminded the Dane of her team leader in such a degree, that she actually felt uncomfortable.

Then the man in one single movement removed his dark glasses and his deep green orbs of eyes hit Dana like an anvil.

"He's got the same kind of eyes and that silent manner is so like Daniel too."

Dana sighed to herself and took in the elder mans presence.

"He looks like he's in his fifties, but that man simply radiates power. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Then Daniel crept into Danas mind once again, but she showed it to the back of her mind to go over later.

Adam finally cleared his throat rather loudly and thereby put and end to the staring contest long enough to introduce the two loves of his life to one another.

"Father, this is my girlfriend, Dana Litra. Dana, I'd like you to meet my father, Jacques Brodine."

Dana smiled shyly for a short second and Jacques did likewise with a calm expression on his face.

After the short introduction Adam became the glue to keep the conversation flowing.

Dana tried as hard as possible, but no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't get the image of Daniel out of her mind every time she laid eyes on Adams father.

And unbeknownst to the two younger people, Adams father sat in his serene manner and was absolutely furious and was therefore challenged to act politely.

After a couple of hours Adam felt exhausted and turned to Dana.

"Honey, I have to excuse myself for a little while. You two be good now." At the last addition his glare turned to his father, who hadn't muttered more then a few pleasantries for the last hour.

Jacques nodded and Dana watched her boyfriend walk towards the restrooms.

Then she felt her world fall to pieces.

In just that moment Adam disappeared from their view Jacques leaned back and asked with his face in his usual expressionless mask:

" How long have you been a trained field Operative in Section One?"

Dana gasped in real horror, but her frightened face seemed only to fuel the male more and Jacques continued mercilessly:

"You reek of Section. I've trained a thousand Operatives. Is Operations getting too curious about my whereabouts? Believe me when I say: I'm not doing anything illegal, but if you don't vanish from my sons life within the next ten seconds, I will kill you."

Dana froze and forgot her shock as she inwardly blessed her temper, which made her state icingly to the stronger man:

"Make me!"

Jacques' eyes widened a bit and suddenly he felt a twinge of doubt.

But before another word was spoken Adam returned with his signature-charming smile. But it was obvious to the keen observer, that he had a glimpse of nervousness in his dark eyes.

For the first time in Danas Section career, she thanked her thorough training, since it made her capable of performing extremely well and Adam automatically relaxed, since Danas behaviour told him, that his father had acted like a gentleman – for once.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**_Speaking of acting abilities…_**

Daniel fell into the violently coloured couch with an uncharacteristic smile on his beautiful face. His green eyes looked up at a pretty blonde female with a well-toned body. She stood a few feet away wearing nothing but a pair of thongs and a smile.

Daniel leaned back and laughed when his earlier removed shirt hit him gently in the face and was shortly followed by a gentle stroke down his muscled chest.

"Eric," the woman nearly moaned in lust," I know you're not able to spend the night with me, but please just take me right here and I'll swear that my husband never has to find out."

"Eric" smiled sadly and caressed the horny blonde and whispered in-between lingering kisses on her neck:

"We'll be together soon Linda, I promise. There's nothing we can do, but wait until…" Daniel deliberately hesitated and the woman called Linda straightened up and took her lover by the chin and forced him to meet her eyes.

"What, Eric – if you have any plan at all, just tell me and we'll work something out."

Daniel smiled and thought inwardly:" finally this charade might just end tonight," before saying out loud in a desperate tone of voice:

"My love, I've wanted to be with you since the first day I saw you – but I also knew that your terrorist husband would kill me if I even dared look at you in the open. Now I've worked for him for the last two months and I can't pretend any longer. I want you as much as you want me."

Linda groaned in agreement and captured his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Daniel gently removed her and locked eyes with her and said calmly:" I do have a plan, but it will take all your cunning to succeed."

Linda's baby blue eyes lit up in joy and Daniel continued while softly stroking her naked thigh:

"We need to overthrow him and make our own rules."

Linda threw herself at Daniel and muttered in his ear:" I know what to do."

Unseen by anyone Daniel allowed himself one quick smirk, before saying:

"Tell me the access code to your husbands private computer, and then we can be together for always."

Linda chuckled and whispered the word in his ear.

Then the blonde blinked in confusion as the large man simply lifted her off his thighs and planted her next to him, and saying out into thin air:

"Did you get that Jason?"

After a short while Daniel suddenly nodded as though agreeing to something and then he turned to the horror-struck woman.

"What…are you doing?" she asked timidly.

Daniel bent down and pulled on his shirt before answering the broken woman's question:

"My job."

Linda might have looked dumb, but she was actually a Harvard graduate and she understood immediately, that the male had tricked her.

Then she jumped up from her couch screaming:" CODE BLACK WE'VE BEEN FOUND!"

Daniel sighed and calmly stated:" I wish you hadn't done that."

Then the dark haired male took out a hidden – and very evil looking – knife from his boot.

Linda's eyes widened in dread and disbelief.

"You…you said you'd love me forever, that no one would ever hurt me!"

Daniel didn't even flinch as he said with an expressionless mask, which would have made Dana fully recognize her "father-in-law":

"Linda, I lied."

Then he moved his arm towards her and a few moments later, Linda knew no more.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Back in Section Daniel watched Jason leave his mother's office after his debrief of the mission and she turned to him a second later.

"Congratulations on your success. I remember stating, that no one could cause Linda Hammond to quit her loyalty towards her terrorist loving husband, but I stand corrected."

Daniel nodded once in appreciation of his mother's praise.

Then he looked at Operations with a wondering look as Nikita quietly asked:

"But did you have to murder her?"

Daniel looked out the darkened windows and then answered right before he locked his green eyes into her blue ones.

"She chose to love a dangerous man and she was easily fooled to change loyalties – we couldn't have used her – so I did the only humane thing. She wouldn't have forgiven herself after learning that her husband died because of her."

Nikita nodded and remembered another dangerous man, she'd loved and what it had eventually cost.

"I'm impressed and I accept your reasoning. Go write the mission rapport and then take a few days off. It's been so quiet since the new recruits went on their vacations."

Dana…

Daniel quickly showed the image of the Dane in the back of his mind as he turned and left for his office.

When Daniel entered the room and sat down by his desk he shook his head very vigorously and muttered:

"Why can't I get her out of my head?"

Daniel forced himself to concentrate on his rapport, but when he described the whole seducing scene at Linda's bedroom, he came to a halt.

Daniel remembered the blonde's passionate kiss and suddenly he realised, that for one short second, his mind had pretended that Linda was Dana.

"And now she's involved with someone…" Daniel pondered over that fact for a while and quickly finished his rapport.

After another few minutes of silent brooding Daniel got up from his chair and went over to his other computer in the room and typed a few words and then his eyes narrowed.

Then he gripped his cell phone and dialled out to Jason, who was in the midst of introducing himself to a very sexy looking brunette.

"Jason, please tell me why I can't find any reel information about one Adam Brodine."

The System leader froze and he thought to himself:" Damn, what do I do now."

After a short nanosecond still without answering Sections Second in command, Jason thought:

"Better call Michael."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE NICE REVIEWS!! I hope you're not too disappointed about my reintroducing Michael and the way I did it…**

**Before you ask about my ending, I do have a reason for ending it like this, trust me;)**

**Please review and ask as many questions as you wish, I love it!**

**Oh, yeah and what did you think about Daniels little mission? Too much?**

**LOL**

**If anyone have any cool ideas, please give them to me;) or any cool bad guy names. I'm a bit lost right now;) I know what I want to happen, I just need something in-between. **

**So like I said: Review and I'll promise to hurry up my posting as much as possible!!**

**Love that you love my story;) **

**SEE YA **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer in chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

"Michael?"

"…"

"Oh, yeah, Jacques of course…are you there?"

"…"

"Come on man, we really need to talk it's about Niki…"

"Yes?"

A voice, which sounded almost like a whisper suddenly, interrupted him and Jason had to swallow a lump of fear.

This was the first time he'd ever contacted Michael – usually he'd send a rapport about Section One (and more importantly Operations well-being) and be done with it.

"I'd hoped never to have to be the one to tell him…"

The thought flew through Jason's mind and he simply couldn't make his mouth cooperate.

"Why are you breaking protocol?"

The whispering voice sounded again after a minute of unanswered silence.

Then after a short intake of shuddering breath, Jason finally told him:

"Nikita's son discovered the limited records about your boy Adam and I can't lie to him, because frankly he scares me just as much as you do."

"…"

"Michael?"

Jason then heard something he'd never thought he'd live to hear. The legendary Section One Operative Michael Samuelle hesitated and stuttered slightly:

"Ni…Nikita's…she has a son?"

Jason closed his eyes for a moment and cursed himself for having to reveal some of Nikita's very well kept secrets.

"Michael…Nikita was pregnant that day she escorted you and your boy to the train station…and she knew that you'd jeopardize you and Adam's freedom if you ever found out, so I was ordered never to tell. She somehow convinced the Centre not to go near her child – said that they couldn't force her to do anything, because you never knew about him and…"

Jason stopped his rambling before he revealed the struggle Nikita had gone through in those early years.

The birth of Daniel had made some people think that Nikita had reversed back into her former soft self and several attempted murderer's had been fought of just in the nick of time.

"Jason I need to see his files."

Now Jason stiffened in fear – "I should have known he'd do something like this…"

"Look Michael as much as I'd happily oblige you, I can't go near Daniels files. He's not operations second in command for nothing ya know."

Michael actually sighed rather heavily and after a short pause he simply stated in him most emotionless voice:

"I need to see his files…"

Jason swallowed and discreetly looked around from his signature place in systems.

Nikita stood in her usual place and stared down on her staff with her cold mask firmly in place. Daniel's door stood open and Jason knew the tall male was once again trying to locate Adam's files.

Jason closed his eyes and muttered – his southern accent never stronger:

"Ya know it can't cost me my life if I do this."

"…"

A pause so short, that Jason would have missed it if he didn't know the talented operative:

"Yes…"

Jason closed his eyes silently praying, then he reached out and pressed a few keys and after a couple of minutes the southern stated:

"It's being sent to you right now."

Jason could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief – as though Michael had feared that his request wouldn't be followed and then the mysterious man hung up without another word.

Jason sighed himself and then realized he'd never gotten to tell the older man that his son was investigating Adam…

"Holy cow, I better whip something up before things get outta hand."

For the next couple of hours no operative could get through to Birkoff's twin as the southern man was deeply entangled in developing a complete file of Adam Brodine's life thus far.

So concentrated was he, that Jason didn't notice the ice blue eyes piercing his back.

Operations eyes didn't leave him and for a second her emotionless mask evaporated and she pressed a key on her keyboard to replay the conversation Jason had just had with the father of her child.

"This might already have gotten out of hand."

Nikita whispered and forced her mask back onto her face as Daniel came out from his office to have his usual briefing with her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Daniel entered into his mothers private office and stood unmoving - as always waiting for her first move.

"I need you to check up on the new man in Dana's life."

The sentence surprised Daniel, but as always his eyes showed no emotion.

"I will send a…"

"No, Daniel. I need you to go check up on it yourself. As I understand it, you've already begun investigating this Adam Brodine character."

Daniel nodded – once again surprised by his mother's seemingly all-knowing nature.

Unseen by the blonde beauty Daniel was literally cheering on the inside. This order would finally allow him to see what kind of man this love of Dana's was.

Nikita looked out from the darkened windows and said without meeting her son's eyes.

"Dana has to learn that loving a civilian can prove difficult from time to time. I learned my lesson in my early days in section. Your father actually was the one to…"

Nikita paused as the memories of that time caused the never too far away pain to surface.

Daniel eyed his mother closely. He knew about this mission – hell he knew about all their missions. When Daniel had been eleven he'd snuck in this very office and had hacked his mother's computer to read up on that famous couple his parents were.

"I wonder if she ever knew I did that?" Daniel thought

Then a feeling entered Daniel and he just knew that Dana had returned from her down time. He turned his head and his green eyes followed the blonde Dane intently as she made her way to Jason.

Daniel had to swallow a lump of something as she bent down to kiss the computer genius on the cheek and thereby revealed a big piece of flesh as her skirt rode up a bit.

"What am I? Some sort of love struck teenager?"

Daniel took a deep breath and let go of his tension. A moment after he was back to normal.

Nikita hadn't noticed, as her gaze was fixated on the Danish girl too.

"I trust you to find out as much about her lover – seeing as there is more to him then we first thought. I do not want a possible infiltration to go unnoticed."

Inwardly Nikita continued her chain of thoughts: "Yeah I want to see how Adam turned out and if Michael will make an appearance then I can finally tell him…"

Daniel and her finished the briefing and Nikita watched her son leave and emerged by Dana's side.

The blonde stiffened and Nikita had to concentrate not to smile sadly when Daniel simply walked by her – his mask firmly in place.

"Oh the memories."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Dana sat comfortably leaned up against Adams broad chest on the couch and was eager for them to go to bed when suddenly a knock on the door sounded.

"Will you get that honey? I am exhausted beyond belief."

Dana smiled sweetly and got up and moved towards the door as she teased:" yes and your laziness has nothing to do with it, right?"

As Adams soft chuckle ended Dana opened the door and tensed up right away.

Dana cursed under her breath.

"This can't be happening!"

Well, it had happened and there was nothing for her to do, but accept it.

Her trainer and a royal pain in the behind stood towering in front of her.

In Adams doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Dana all but hissed as she quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Adam had seen their late night visitor.

"I'm going to evaluate your relationship…"

Dana's eyes widened in horror.

"What? You'll do no such thing, leave before I locate my gun and kill you on the spot!"

Daniel blinked and whispered as they both heard Adam's approaching footsteps.

"Either that or I cancel him right now."

Dana held a breath and swore revenge.

Then.

"Dana honey, who's this?"

Adams brown eyes went from the pale face of Dana to the tall man in front of her.

For a moment he radiated something – a sense of power Adam subconsciously recognized as the same type of strength that centred around his father, then the male gave a half smile and looked questionably down at the blonde.

Dana was a bit shocked as Daniel changed into a human being. The light in his eyes almost twinkled and suddenly he looked so beautiful that Dana had to force herself to remember, that she actually hated his guts.

"Maybe you could introduce us, dear cousin?"

Daniels deep voice nudged her into action and Dana put on her fakest smile.

"Off course Daniel, you're right."

Then Dana took one of Adams large hands and kissed him on the cheek before beginning the introduction:

"Daniel, this is my boyfriend Adam; he's the nicest man I'll ever know and Adam, this is my cousin Daniel – a not so nice man, but he's always nice to his family."

"There," Dana thought, "I'm not really lying to Adam again. Daniel is nice to his mother."

Adam looked up at the slightly larger man and for a second as they politely examined each other Dana felt once again that they looked a bit alike.

"I must be going crazy."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Jacques/ Michael stood halfway hidden behind a tree in the dark.

Nobody who saw him doubted that this older man could take care of himself – even though he just stood there unmovingly.

A couple of young guys had approached him earlier, but after a glance and a few threats they'd left faster then you'd say: "**failed robbery**."

Now Michael stood in his hiding place and waited.

Exactly 2 hours and 43 minutes later his patience was rewarded.

A black Porsche pulled up in front of the large apartment complex and as he held his breath Michael saw the love of his life step out of the expensive vehicle.

Her blonde hair was now long again and currently held up in a bun. She was as impeccably dressed as always – something her mentor Madeline probably would be proud of.

A part of him wanted to disappear into the darkness as he'd planned. After all he'd just wanted to see her and perhaps their son.

But then Nikita, who'd just watched a valet drive her car away suddenly tensed up and slowly looked around – after a couple of moments she visibly shrugged and calmed down. Unable to hide her uneasiness like always.

Michael's gentle smile would have surprised so many of his enemies. This was a side of the murderer they never got to see -The side, which belonged only to Nikita.

"I have to talk to her."

For the first time in his life, Michael's body moved without thinking and he stood behind Nikita in a flash.

She had just reached for her keys when a voice creeped over her and made goose pumps erupt all over her body.

"Hello Nikita…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**_Hi all;)_**

**_Sorry I'm not updating as fast as always, but personal stuff keeps intervening;)_**

**_Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I must say they are what have kept me going. I did debate whether or not I should delete or "hiatus" the story for a while due to my own life, but I hate stories/authors who do that and I know that some of you would be disappointed if that happened. And I always finish my stories – it might take a while, but no unfinished stories shall be in my profile, I swear!_**

**_Well, I hope you liked this chappie, it's not action filled and stuff, but I think I made a few cliffies, that will keep you wanting more (I hope)._**

**_Please tell me your thoughts as always and I'll be seeing you soon;)_**

**_Ditte Mai_**


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

___

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Michael?"

Nikita whispered the name so softly that it was barely audible. Her eyes closed shut the moment his silent voice flew over her like a well-known caress – a caress her whole being had missed for so long.

"This isn't happening,"

Nikita couldn't shake her immediate reaction – that the Centre once again was trying to play games with her.

Then a gentle wind brushed against her and with it was his smell - The scent of him, which she had never forgotten.

"You're here…" she stated quietly in that deep tone her voice always fell into when emotions threatened to overpower her and slowly opened her eyes.

Warmth spread throughout her entire body and Nikita knew he was still behind her waiting and she tried to turn around.

"Don't."

His voice enveloped her senses and for an all too brief moment his strong hand placed itself on her shoulder and stopped her from turning around.

"Michael…"

"When they ask, you can honestly day you don't know how I look like…"

Nikita smiled sadly.

"After all these years you still look out for me."

A very uncharacteristic sound of a chuckle reached her ears and Michael answered in short terms as always:

"Off course."

Neither of them knew how long they stood there.

Finally together and yet miles apart.

"We have a son."

The words pierced Nikita's already aching heart and she looked down at the pavement.

"I didn't want you to come back and get yourself killed for me. I couldn't bare it"

Michael looked at her bowed neck and his eyes swallowed the familiar sight of her blond locks, before he calmly stated in his normal way:

"I know."

Nikita felt like crying over what they'd lost – what they'd never have and yet she was still feeling happier then she had been in a long time.

Because he –the sole love of her life – was near – if only for a minute.

"I'm so sorry Michael…" the words escaped her even though she once promised never to apologize to anyone again.

Then it happened.

A soft and loving stroke from his hand on her hair and the barely bearable parting words:

"I know…"

Then as fast as he'd appeared Michael disappeared without a trace like the excellent operative he was.

Nikita stood in front of her apartment for an unknown amount of time and the doorman began to wonder if he should call someone for help and then the tall woman simply straightened up and a mask of nothingness emerged on her face and she walked by him looking like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

The doorman knew better – after all Michael Samuelle had been his team leader on a number of occasions.

The retired operative sighed and took out his cell phone and began dialling a number he really didn't want to use.

Then he stopped as memories of the past flew into his mind.

A time almost forgotten where Nikita had been laughing and caring with a heart on her sleeve, where Michael had saved his life numerous times on missions and where an old man named Walter had told him, that it didn't matter how many bumps in the road there were as long as true love could be fore filled…

The doorman sighed again and put the cell phone back into his pocket unused.

"Those two have had enough bumps in the road already." the man thought and put the whole thing in the back of his mind and thereafter focused on his new job.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Dana walked out of Adam's apartment and finally allowed herself to think about her anger. Well, rage was a more proper word.

"How the hell dare he? I'm gonna show that smug ass a piece of my mind even though it kills me!"

After the introduction at the door Adam had fallen into his gracious self and invited Daniel in although it was very late and Dana had desperately tried to throw her "cousin" out without alarming her boyfriend.

Then Daniel had sat in the couch they'd vacated to answer the door and nothing Dana had threaten to do whenever Adam went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee had been succesfull enough to make the guy leave.

Finally in the early hours Adam had yawned so much his jar actually protested and mumbled something about: "Bed now, bye Daniel."

Then the two operatives had been alone.

Dana leaned forward as Daniel had thrown his legs up in the furniture and pulled a blanket over his bare feet.

"What do you think you are doing? Get out!"

Daniel didn't even bother to look at her when he quietly replied:

"It's normal procedure Dana. Relax and it'll all be over soon."

Dana got up and knocked his legs of the couch as she bent forward and sneered:

"I've put up with a lot of crap from you, Section and all that. I've done unspeakable things and I've dealt with it. Adam is my safe haven Daniel, I know you don't understand the complexities of emotions all that well – but I'm telling you right now; If anything happens to him or his family I'll kill you even though it'll cost me my life. I love him!"

Daniel watched her go into the bedroom and to the sleeping Adam.

He felt an unusual pull inside of him and it took the intelligent male several minutes to realize it was pain.

"She loves him," he whispered out in the darkened living room. Then he put on his shoes and left the apartment to go file a rapport about his discoveries to his mother.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"I fucking HATE you!"

Dana's voice fell hard and loud.

Daniel stood up from his conversation with Jason and turned to look behind him.

The redhead stood a few steps away with her hands on her hips looking thoroughly pissed off.

Her silvereyes penetrated his very soul.

Inwardly Daniel chuckled.

"Yes, like I have a soul."

On the outside Daniel arched an eyebrow and looked curious down at the Dane:

"Did you need anything?"

Dana's eyes exploded in anger and she took in a deep breath to prepare for her scolding.

Daniel actually half smiled as he heard Jason's southern tongue mutter:

"Damn, you're in for it now Danny boy."

Then his attentions were drawn towards his temperamental colleague.

"You show up in my free time and deliver threats and what not! Adam is my boyfriend you piece of shit! How dare you come into my personal space and then leave without a word making me lie even more then I've already done? I hate you, you are…sådan et kæmpe røvhul at det er et under at du overhovedet kan sidde på noget!"(Danish: such a giant asshole, that it's a wonder you're even capable of sitting down!)

The foreigner had apparently lost her temper enough to revert to her native tongue and Daniel sighed.

Which just made the whole thing worse.

Dana walked the remaining steps and stood before her trainer in a flash and then to everyone's surprise she didn't stop her glaring as her left hand rose and it slapped Operations son in the face.

"What the…"

Daniel didn't get a chance to comprehend what the idiotic girl had done, before he heard rushed steps and opened his throbbing eyes.

Three operative had cornered the redhead and forcibly slammed her on the floor. One was sitting on top of her; another pointed her gun at the trapped girl and the third stood with a foot firmly planted on Dana's ankle.

Daniel sighed and hesitated.

Conflicted emotions ran through him like they always did when it concerned Dana.

"She just signed her death warrant," the gleeful sentence captured Daniel's attention and for the first time in …well, ever he felt angry.

"Stop it." He demanded calmly and ignored the burning pain in his cheek.

The three operatives looked up from the unmoving Dana and stopped their taunting, but nothing else.

"Release her," Daniel elaborated.

The female operative looked puzzled and looked down at the Dane.

"But sir, she attacked a senior officer – it's against regulations and she must therefore face cancellation."

Daniel didn't move an inch and the armed operative looked away from his prey and up at Section One's second in command.

"Sir, with all due respect – rules are rules."

Daniel smiled – and the smile made the spectators back away a couple of feet and the operative with his foot on Dana stepped away, nodded and left the scene. He unlike the two younger operatives knew when death was starring him right in the face.

The female operative looked a bit frightened now, but she was so brainwashed, that she couldn't not follow protocol.

" Sir, the attacker will be escorted to the white room immediately and I'm sure those of us present will give statements for the protocol and…"

It happened within seconds. The female was talking and then she was screaming in pain lying on the floor next to Dana.

A dangerous looking knife penetrated her shoulder and blood was pouring out onto the floor.

Dana twisted a bit to avoid getting the thick fluid on her white leatherjacket but gave up as the action continued to happen in front of her.

The last of the "helpful" operatives proceeded to point his weapon on Daniel and said:" Sir I must warn you".

Daniel never looked more like Michael then at that moment.

His green eyes flared with uncharacteristic signs of anger and his brown hair looked muffled and out of place.

Then Daniel moved his hand inside his jacket and withdrew a gun of his own.

"I'm warned."

And then Daniel took aim and shot at the operative. He would have died instantly had it not been for Dana's quick reflexes.

The young woman jumped on her feet and pushed the older guy to the floor out of harms way.

The two of them locked eyes and it was like nothing else existed at that moment.

Then Dana came out of her trance and screamed heatedly:

"Are you a retard? You don't go around killing people over something like that!"

Daniel put away his weapon – now as calm as ever and simply said before walking into his private office:

"I tried to help you."

It was obvious to those present that the response caught the Dane off guard since she simply cursed silently and almost ran towards the gyms to work out some of her issues.

The older operatives looked at each other and then up at the perch where Operations stood unmoving as always.

The operatives watched their leader turn the windows black to have a moment of privacy and not one of them questioned why.

They too had seen the resemblance to a certain other operative…

Jason did the only thing he could to change the mood and he jumped over to the nearest female agent saying:" Don't go expecting me to do something like that girly, I'm a man of peace…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Dana stopped the moment she was away from preying eyes and leaned heavily against the nearest wall to think.

Her mind quickly put Daniel's last words into the back of her mind as she concentrated on one thing in particular.

"I've finally know where I've seen Jacques Brodine before..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**_A/N Hey all, hope you like the chappie…I'm slowly working towards something so don't get too frustrated over my slow progress… please tell me what you think and have some great days – I'm going to work double hours these next days so don't know when I'll update again, but will try to sneak something in as soon as possible._**

**_Hugs for all;)_**

**_Special thanks to: ivarqarfitt, gh27, del, starlight63 and Gaialy;) Thanks for your awesome reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer in chapter 1 + I have nothing against either Superman or Batman!!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dana walked down towards the systems department and inwardly she hoped she eluded calm and confidence.

The Dana shrugged to herself and thought:" Hell, I'll even settle with not being too obvious."

Finally she arrived at her destination and looked at Jason and Eric, who were currently debating whether or not Batman or Superman would win in a bar fight.

"….and I'm telling you Superman aint called SUPER man for nothing – and I don't care how many gadgets that fake bat has I…Hi Dana oh-yee-so-beautiful."

Dana smiled briefly and dived right into her fast thought out plan and tilted her head innocently and made sure that her eyes watered up a tiny bit:

"I…I need to ask a favour," she all but whispered sounding devastated.

Dana had to bite down her laugh as Eric's eyes widened and he hastily disappeared from the sight of an emotional woman muttering something about systems checks.

Jason however narrowed his eyes suspiciously and asked:

"What kind of favour?"

Dana decided to push her fake emotions even more and wiped her eyes and looked around the large room, where countless operatives were doing their own thing and answered in a heart wrenching stutter:

"It's…I mean it's just…today…you know back home…it's my mothers birthday and I really…desperately need to make sure she's all right…"

Jason leaned forward and as his eyes checked the surroundings for eavesdroppers he said quietly:

"I really wish I could help you out my little southern Belle, but Operations is gonna find out – she always does, ya know…"

Dana cursed inwardly, but decided to take a chance:

"Look I bet your computer is all yours and that hardly anyone – not even your little protégé," Dana nodded in the direction they'd last seen Eric, and continued," can hack into it and see what you've looked at."

Jason looked a bit stunned by her words and jumped up and asked urgently:" How'd ya know that? That's level 4 knowledge!"

Dana restrained from smirking and answered calmly:" I'm not a dumb blonde Jase, I knew you'd have some secrets to protect – I mean I was told that Birkoff could hide things from the last Operations and seeing as he was your twin, I just made the logical assumption that you'd be just as brilliant."

Jason sighed at the mention of the brother he hardly got to know and gave in at the sight of tears in the beautiful redheads silvereyes.

"Fine, my little one, but don't take too long. I'll distract my assistants and be back in ten minutes."

Jason was a bit taken back by the now beaming Dana and her declaration of: "I'll only need five," and left thinking:" Damn, I'll never understand the mysteries of women no matter how long I live."

Dana herself raced to Jason's personnel station and ignored the slight pang of guilt she had as she pressed a button on her cell and waited for Eric to double back towards her just like they'd planned.

Eric sat down and shortly after and said frantically:

" If Crawford finds out I'm a dead man – now what do you need me to do?"

Dana smiled shortly and explained in brief terms:

" Use some of the private codes and hack into a personnel file."

Eric simply nodded and pressed a few keys on the black keyboard and looked up at her:

"Whose file am I looking for?"

Dana swallowed a lump of dread and licked her lips nervously before replying:

"Michael Samuelle's…"

Eric nearly fell out of the chair at that statement and Dana rushed over to grip his arm tightly and whisper desperately:

"I'll never ask you anything again and I'll never hold the; I saved you life during training –card over your head again. But I swear this is for a good cause – I need to know some things!"

The computer genius dabbed his now sweating forehead with a handkerchief and looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed his violent reaction.

"That man is so out of bounds it's ridiculous Dana…"

Dana just said:" please – Eric, please."

Somehow the raw desperate emotions in her eyes must have convinced the brainiac and he hurried to forefill her unusual request.

After a couple of minutes he asked:" Where do I send it?"

Dana slipped him a piece of paper where her personal code was scribbled on and just as she saw Jason remerge from one of the many halls in this god forsaken place Eric triumphantly declared: "All done."

Dana pushed her friend away, pressed some buttons and as the systems director reached her side a satellite image of her mother's house emerged.

"Was it successful, pretty girl?"

Dana was unprepared for the sight of her family's house and the flood of emotions that ran through her at the sight and didn't hear the question.

Dana didn't even care that this display of emotions would help convince Jason even more.

Jason understood and left her alone for another minute and continued his debate with Eric, who oddly enough looked like he'd just ran a marathon.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Daniel was actually having a decent time for once and although he hated to admit it. Dana's mysterious lover was a somewhat funny guy.

The two men were sitting in Adam's apartment and were watching sports and drinking beers like ordinary men.

"I never thought mother would be right about me needing to learn "normal" male behaviour."

Daniel chuckled inwardly and took another sip of the beer can.

To Adam it looked like the younger man was halfway through his fifth beer –like he was himself – but in reality Daniel had emptied his alcohol in the big plant, which stood by the couch every time the other guy wasn't looking.

After Adam had emptied his beer and opened a fresh one Daniel decided to begin his investigation at last.

"So," he began slowly –acting as though the Football game was immensely interesting," Dana tells me you're a travelling businessman, have you always liked to travel?"

Adam smiled and shrugged as he answered the question: "Well, as a kid I had to travel. My mother passed away and my father had to take me with him seeing as there wasn't any other relatives and I just picked up the habit I guess…"

Daniel watched carefully as Adam's green brown eyes darkened for a second and asked curiously:

"So your father is a travelling businessman too, I mean that's what Dana told me..."

Instantly Adam turned into another person right in front of the operative's eyes and his face developed into an emotion free mask – not unlike the one Daniel himself used to wear when a certain redhead was around.

Adam tried to act casual and said:" My father and I are actually very different and he's loyal to the ones he love and not around much, but when Dana met him he gave his blessing…any more questions or are you willing to believe that your cousin's virtue is safe with me?"

Daniel felt pierced by the look the now tense man in front of him gave and turned on his charm and said:" Hey, I'm very protective of Dana and I don't want her to fall for an untrustworthy guy without checking up on him."

Adam gave a half smile and took another sip of beer and relaxed apparently calm once again.

"So," Daniel stated in his mind, " Adam already introduced Dana to his family and this Jacques Brodine is a sore subject."

Daniel watched closely as Adam subconsciously fidgeted and added to his internal notes:" very sore subject…"

The two men sat in a fake pleasant silence and watched the seemingly endless football game, when it suddenly knocked on the door and in entered Dana.

"Hey Honey it's just me and…what are _you_ doing here?"

The sweet tone of voice turned in to angry suspicion as Dana noticed Daniels presence and Daniel actually had to remind himself not to sigh heavily in disappointment at the sound of her resentment.

Adam chuckled at her obvious hostility and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and said:

"Down girly, I am the felon here I invited him over. I ran into him in the supermarket and one thing led to another…"

Adam was so caught up in his narrative he didn't notice the dark look Dana shot at Daniel, who in return simply raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Daniel smiled briefly and said as he got up from the comfortable couch:

"I'm tired and have to work tomorrow, so I'll see you later. I think I've uncovered enough family secrets for one evening, right Adam?"

Adam shrugged and smiled as he answered:

" Face it pretty boy, my family doesn't have secrets – we live happy little lives and move around the world and make money to support our loved ones…"

Daniel frowned when Dana suddenly looked ill and like she was about to say something inappropriate.

"She knows something…" the thought flew into Daniel and without knowing just how he knew that his instincts were telling the truth.

"Dana," Daniel said calmly and threw an arm over her shoulder and led her back to the front door," walk me down to my car – I have to tell you all about Adam's bad sides without him knowing."

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Adam – completely in character as a loveable goofy cousin and literally dragged the Dane into the elevators.

After it descended two floors Daniel pushed the stop button whirled around and pinned Dana to the wall.

"What are you not telling me?"

Dana swallowed and looked sicker than ever. Daniel actually had to fight to urge to comfort her.

"I don't know what you're talking about – let me go!"

The girl pushed him, but they both knew it was like hitting a brick wall.

Daniel tightened his grip and lowered his voice to his normal barely audible level and said:

"Tell me or I'll go back up and terminate Adam Brodine."

* * *

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dana closed her eyes in panic.

"No, no, no – this can't be happening. How does he always know when I'm keeping secrets?"

The whirlpool of information the young woman had discovered that day was weighing her down more than ever.

"Daniel, please you're hurting me…"

Dana tried to use her feminine power and sighed defeated when Daniel only moved his hands on each side of her face and leaned closer without a word.

"Look Daniel… eh sir, I promise you I really want to tell you everything, but seriously there's nothing to tell."

Dana saw the disbelief in her trainer's eyes and again her mind conjured up a picture of Michael Samuelle at that age from the personal rapport and once again she couldn't believe how nobody – least of all Adam - instantly didn't see who Daniel resembled.

"Dana – for once in your life just tell me without all this lying."

The plea touched Dana and she did the only thing she could to keep her knowledge. She lashed out.

"Look here mister I-walk-in-an-threaten-to-kill-everyone! I just came home from that hellhole of a workplace you forced me into to find my boyfriend slumming it with my pain in the ass "cousin". Now go back to Operations and tell her I'll never give up Adam without a fight. And!" Dana lifted her chin and continued icingly:" as for secrets – talk to her, she seems to have a few of those herself!"

Daniel pieced her eyes for a long moment and finally backed away and restarted the elevator. When it reached the destination he left with the parting promise:

"I'll find it out on my own then…"

Dana let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and after a few minutes of internal deliberation she pulled out her cell phone and called Adam to tell him that:" her idiotic cousin had forced her to come with him to some catching up and that she wouldn't be home that night."

After the call Dana slowly walked to her car and dialled another number.

"Qui?"

"Mr. Brodine?"

"…Yes."

"Funny when we met you were so busy interrogating me I didn't get a chance to ask why you look like a certain Frenchman named Michael Samuelle."

"…"

"…"

"Did Nikita point you in my direction?"

"No, this was all me – besides word around Section One these days are that Operations doesn't exactly know where you are at the moment –some misguided attempt to keep you safe from Centre I believe."

"She knows…"

"So…what's gonna happen now?"

"You turn around and we talk this through without me having to kill you."

Dana gasped in shock as a knock on her car window pulled her out of her intense conversation and she looked up to lock eyes with some very familiar green eyes.

"Daniel really does look like you Mr. Samuelle…"

Michael Samuelle smiled a half smile, which shone of danger, and he replied in a whispering hoarse voice:

"I noticed…"

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_A/N: Hi;) Hope you like this chapter – I'm not one hundred percent ok with it, but I've decided to post it anyway seeing as it's been forever and a day since my last update – sorry about folks;)_**

**_Please review and tell me your thoughts ;)_**

**_Speciel thanks to those who took the time to review! I'm really REALLY happy about that, it makes it easier to keep my own interest going._**

**_Starlight63: …wouldn't want to spoil your fun…hehehe_**

**_Del: I'm so grateful for your AWESOME feelings for my story, hope this chapter doesn't ruin it for ya, though…_**

**_Cavanaugh.girl: someone did, hope you like this too!_**

**_Gaialy: glad you liked and here's the update finally;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer in chapter 1_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Nikita felt unusually young at that moment. The tall beauty sat in that small, Spartan, yet stylish office, which her old trainer and highly manipulative "friend" Madeline used to occupy. Nobody ever wandered into it; most of the young operatives had a bad feeling about that place and once they learned whom its previous occupant was they steered clear of it from that time on.

The small space was like a walk down memory lane for Operations.

The office didn't really give of a cosy feeling. It was as cold and empty as in Madeline's days – nothing was changed; not even the beautiful orchids, which still stood on display.

Nikita hated that Madeline as everything else form her past still held so much power over her, but it didn't stop her from keeping the office up to code as homage to her past.

Speaking of which, Nikita got up and walked over to one of the flowers to groom it as carefully as Madeline had done before her.

Eventually Nikita couldn't evade her thoughts any longer and she sat down at the glass desk again and stared on the computer screen. A picture of Dana was the first thing that caught her eyes. Nikita sighed again as she read Daniels rapport.

"I can't believe that off all the men in the world she had to fall for that one," Nikita muttered tiredly and rubbed her eyes in a gesture, that none of her operatives thought her capable of.

Operations pressed a key on the keyboard and a still picture emerged. Then Nikita laughed her signature low deep chuckle for a second as she realized that the closest surveillance photo Section One: Top Notch Antiterrorist organisation, had been able to come up with was from across the street and the image was from a very old camera, which still used black and white footage.

"Off course Michael wouldn't let his son be too easy to identify," Nikita mumbled and tried to zoom in on the tall figure next to a blurry Dana entering the building with what looked like a grocery bag, but wasn't at all surprised when she discovered, that it was impossible.

"Fine, Michael," Nikita told the screen, "I get it…"

A few minutes passed by and the nagging feelings, which she'd tried to escape from by entering Madeline's lair, began to return.

Nikita closed her eyes and immediately that night in front of her apartment reappeared. Michael's soft voice after so long, and his caress…

Nikita shuddered as her mind conjured up old memories of the two of them enjoying his caress like there was no tomorrow. Then the middle-aged woman smiled sadly, pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and looked at Michael's file and more importantly his photo. Nikitas long index finger traced her lovers features and asked him:" Will I ever get over you?"

Suddenly the electric doors opened and Nikita hurried to lean back and took on that cold mask she'd perfected over the years.

A young operative named Eric entered and said apologetic:" I'm sorry to interrupt Maam, but there's something you outta see."

Frowning Nikita got up and followed the man to her own office, where he guided her towards her computer. Nikita did as asked and Eric nodded down to systems where Jason was waiting, and shortly after the southerner had pressed a button on his computer a file opened on Nikita's own.

It was a film, and a familiar figure sat in darkness.

"Row 8, plot 30," was all he said and Nikita told Eric to leave, and then she darkened the perch and walked back to her computer and used a code she had almost forgotten.

Then a new file opened up and Michael reappeared – still cowered in darkness.

"Hello Nikita," his voice washed over her and she sighed. "There isn't much time; Daniel can't find out about Adam; the consequences are to severe."

A few seconds of silence went by and Nikita briefly wondered if that had been all, when Michael spoke again:

"I'm borrowing your agent to help me fight off The Green Valiant. Don't interfere Nikita. In 5 hours you'll receive missions details if I fail. Should I do so…protect Adam from Centre…and Daniel."

Then Michael reached a hand out towards her and laid his fingers the same way he'd done all those years ago, when they'd been separated by a thick glass wall and had waited for Paul Wolfe to kill one of them in punishment.

The film ended and Nikita slid down the wall and stared out into thin air.

"Damn you Michael; don't drag another innocent girl into our mess..."

A couple of minutes later someone informed her over the intercom, that Daniel was approaching as ordered. Nikita got up, relit the windows and gripped the window frames hard enough to make the knuckles white. And waited.

* * *

Dana didn't move an inch as the tall man slowly and yet so casually walked over to the passengers seat, opened the door and entered the car.

A couple of minutes passed by without a word.

Finally Dana's already shortened patience had had enough and she asked in a mock calm voice:

"So…I take it you're not interested in killing me?"

Michael Samuelle gently turned his head towards her and his green eyes shone of something Dana couldn't really define.

"Not at the moment," he answered quietly and Dana swallowed a lump of fear.

"Start the car and drive to this location," Michael demanded and showed the Dana an electronic device with an unknown address on it.

Dana tried to act carefree and said with a half smile:

"Okey doki Sir."

The senior operative didn't react and Dana tried to control her nerves. Inexplicably she suddenly longed for Daniels presence; she was never as good as when her trainer was around and she knew it.

A long while passed in silence and right before Dana snapped, Michael removed his weapon and said:

"I need your help…"

Dana frowned.

"Aren't you like the baddest of them all? Whatever would you need my help for? I'm not Operations or Daniel."

Michael's lip twisted up into a very faint smile and Dana recognized both Adam and Daniel in him. "I suddenly get what Nikita saw in him," she thought briefly, before Michael shocked her by actually answering her former question.

"An underground organisation somehow found out about Adam and threatened to eliminate him, if I don't return to their ranks. Thankfully no one knows that I'm Michael Samuelle – otherwise he'd be dead by now. "

Dana shifted gears and stored the information in her mind as though she was solving a jigsaw puzzle.

"Why not ask Section One for help?"

The tall Frenchman explained:" No one knows about Daniel, so he can't be used as a threat. And Centre will kill me and Adam themselves, if they find out Section helped me," Michael paused and very softly added," and Nikita has enough to worry about."

"So," Dana finally said," you worked for that "organisation", quit and now they're blackmailing you to return like a common criminal? Jeez, that's harsh."

Michael turned his head and looked at her; intensely.

"You are different from most young operatives, outspoken," Dana interrupted by mumbling a defiant," obviously," which he pretended not to hear.

"They will kill my son, the man you claim to love and I'll need some assistance to make sure it doesn't happen. Or was your feelings an act?"

Dana didn't know how she got the courage, but she quickly pulled the car to the side of the road, turned and roared at the famous agent as though he was Daniel during one of their so called debates," I do love Adam, and I'll do anything to help – all you had to do was ask. If you knew anything about love, you'd know that!"

Surprisingly Dana wasn't shot in the following seconds, and she scanned the man before her for signs of his anger.

His green eyes were narrowed in a very unfamiliar scowl. Then he schooled his features back into that same type of empty mask Nikita used to wear and calmly told the Dane:

"I know love, I breathe it everyday, and everyday it kills me more and more…"

Dana couldn't breathe as the words touched something inside her and she remembered all those legends and stories about this man and her boss.

Finally Dana regained her composure and she started the car without a word.

Ten minutes later she finally demanded:" So tell me about what you want me to do."

Michael then quietly began informing her of the required details of their upcoming mission, thinking to himself, that the fiery redhead reminded him of a certain blonde from long ago.

* * *

Daniel walked calmly into Section One – his usual emotionless expression firmly in place.

On the inside however, it was a completely different story.

"Idiotic foreigner," Daniel cursed and he had to stop in the systems area and pretend to look up some sort of useless information so he wouldn't evoke suspicion from other operatives, as he cursed the Dane internally.

Jason yanked a young female operative out of Daniel's way as he saw right through that calm act the younger man had set up.

"I hope the blonde is ready for this," Jason thought and looked up at his boss's window.

Nikita stood with her arms crossed and a very cold expression on her face to make sure nobody noticed her inner turmoil, but once again it didn't fool the mission profiler.

Operations blue eyes had something unfamiliar in them and the old sight almost made Jason chuckle out loud as he gently sat the rescued young operative down and fired off his usual lame pick up lines.

"I thought I'd never see that again," he muttered under his breath and quickly eyed Section One's leader again," she actually feels something for once…"

Suddenly Daniel stood beside his mother and Jason watched carefully as Operations quickly darkened the perch again.

"…Let's hope it's not the last time she does that," Jason sighed inwardly and continued plotting the next mission on the agenda.

"Hello Daniel – how are your assignment going?"

Nikita tried desperately not to reveal her feelings as her large son towered over her own not so small height.

"Don't act as though you don't know anything," Daniel responded slowly and Nikita stiffened.

"He can't know already?"

Daniel answered her unasked question by saying in an emotionless tone of voice:

"Dana has secrets and she discovered them during her last stay here. And you always know what goes on."

Nikita breathed out a sigh of relief and covered it up by picking up her remote just to adjust the air-conditioning.

"Daniel, I think you're getting too emotional – how come this sudden change?"

Nikita watched her son stop and look as though she'd accused him of killing off a level A operative instead of a B-list one.

"Don't be ridiculous," he exclaimed and crossed his arms slowly, "and tell me what you know of Dana Litra."

Nikita sighed and gestured her son to follow her into her own private area. Once seated she said:" If I recall correctly my son, you walked through Section One's gates with an unconscious girl in your arms, who'd simply delivered food to your drop zone. She could have been cancelled the first day, but you decided to train her, remember? That girl has never been meant for this and now you can't handle that she shows her true feelings for this, us, by keeping secrets?"

Daniel shook his head and said," You too weren't meant for this, but now you're running things. Mother Dana isn't simply keeping intimate secrets for her lover, but something else and I intend to find out or kill all in my path."

Nikita thought about Michaels message and said," Daniel, as a mother I understand your desire to uncover the truth…as your superior I order you to stay put until I've talked to Dana myself. Do you want to have a session with the Twins until you learn obedience?"

Daniel mentally flinched. His mother was the most caring and protective one he'd over known…granted loving behaviour wasn't common in Section, but she did what she could. But when he'd been a teenager he'd developed a rebellious streak and done some stupid prank, he didn't even remember, right in front of one of Centre's agents.

Nikita had sadly, but knowingly sent him to the Torture Twins as punishment. In hindsight he knew it was to protect him from cancellation, but he had never forgotten it; hell he still had a long scar down his back from that session.

Daniel blinked and put the bad memory away again and said:" No Maam, I'll do as ordered."

Nikita nodded and told him curtly:" Jason is preparing a mission as we speak; I'd like you to go on it. Some of Red Cells old freelance agents have been spotted in Australia, and they're going to sell their information to the highest bidder. Get that knowledge or eliminate the possibility that others might learn it. Understood?"

Daniel nodded and got up without any more words, so caught up in his conflicting emotions, he missed the look of relief on his mothers face.

Daniel soon finished the briefing and was being armed by a middle aged man, who Walter himself had trained before going on retirement.

A young man, Daniel only knew as Eric, stood in front of him and loaded his gun. When he finished that, he turned towards Daniel and said: "didn't know you'd be on this project, sir. Figured you'd be up with Operations and calming her down still."

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Jason flinch and make a wild gesture towards the operative in front of him.

Intrigued Daniel asked coolly:" Calming her why?"

Eric, who was still too distracted by his guns to notice Jason's fierce gesturing, answered:" Oh, she got some weird ass file from someone. She looked like she'd seen a ghost and I don't get why she acted like it was such a big deal; the dude only said one sentence and that was it."

Daniel quickly grabbed the operative and startled him by hissing:

"What did it say?"

"Row 8, plot something…"

Daniel felt his heart race like he was in a fight," plot 30?"

Eric nodded fiercely; he was actually petrified by Daniel. The man usually acted like a robot and seeing him like this, freaked the younger man out.

The movement was the last Eric ever made, a gunshot suddenly sounded and hit him right in the head.

Daniel released the now dead man and promptly turned towards the perch. His mother stood not five meters from him, looking scared and wild with a still smoking weapon in her hand.

"You're keeping secrets too," he said icingly and his green eyes shone unforgiving.

Nikita's ice blue eyes glinted in unshed tears.

"Let it go, Daniel...please"

The man didn't relent and Nikita didn't look away from him as she commanded some of the other operatives.

"Take him away…to the White room."

* * *

_**A/N: Hi guys (girls), I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but am still struggling with computer problems. I lost a lot of this story because of said problems, and have tried to remake it from memory…hopefully it's not too confusing. I was going for the feel of the show; you know, where one episode could confuse and another make you forget it ever happened; like George being defeated and still be oversights bad guy in the next episode…confusing, sorry. Please tell me what you think and I'll try to work in a little action next time…but don't know when I'll be able to update again. Will do my best, though!**_

** Citrusgirl**: welcome! And Thanks! As for your question…can't say just yet, sorry, please keep reading, though!

**Signme1**: thank you so much!

**Gaialy:** Yep, you're right, Michael rules!

**Del**: Daniel really is a nice guy…and don't worry Nikita isn't at all calm, just a bit different after 30 years alone.

**Brenda:** Thanks, will do!

**Starlight63:** awesome review as always! And I'm a lover of twists, I can't deny…especially after this chapter, right?

**Cavanaugh-girl:** thanks! M and N will meet again, don't worry;)

**Blondevor:** welcome to U! M and N are meant for eachother (I'm a loyal fan too!) hopefully you'll continue to like it!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer in chapter 1_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nikita stood staring down at a screen, which showed an oval room, a white room, where no good memories came from.

A short plumb man stood beside Operations and smiled sickly and falsely up at the woman by his side.

"I must say," he drawled with that fake smile on his thin lips," I'm pleased with your decision to keep Sections rules up to code. When I return to Centre I'll make sure to keep this in my report, don't doubt that for a second."

Nikita couldn't tare her eyes away from the horrendous sight in front of her and only gave a weak, and equally as fake, smile as response. Inwardly, though, the blonde middle-aged woman was screaming in despair.

"Danny, oh how did it come to this? Why didn't you trust me just this once, my son?"

Nikita sighed; she already knew the answer to that question.

"Because I raised him in section…"

The small man by her side began to chuckle, but quickly changed it into an unconvincing cough as something at the screen amused him.

"Damn sadist," Nikita snarled inside her mind.

But she didn't follow her true desire to grip the tiny man and mutilate him and send him back to Centre as a warning never to piss of a mother and trained killer.

Simply because the man was Centres spy; he reported to them every once in a while and brought hell and torment his way if he didn't liked what he saw.

Just last year Section 5 had been "educated" and now only three people from the original organisation still remained there and they had been pure bastards, who got a kick out of using power and killing people, it really didn't matter if they were guilty or not.

Nikita knew this and no matter how much she pretended not to, a lot of her old heart had survived over the years and she couldn't stand the thought of that puny little man reporting back and bringing forth destruction and death, unneeded cancellations simply due to small protocols that nobody really used anymore.

And this was why Nikita had to choose, when Daniel had begun openly questioning his superiors orders. The mother wasn't at all concerned about him discovering Michael, not anymore at least. No she just desperately had to keep Centres agent away from her son, even if she had to go to extremes to do so.

And it would be a cold day in Hell before she'd let Centre murderer off her operatives…

A sound from the screen shocked her back from her dark thoughts and she blinked to focus on the pictures in front of her.

Daniel had finally begun to make sounds…

"Finally," the Centre operative said with a malicious gleam in his beefy little eyes, "only a couple of hours of playtime with the twins and it will break the toughest man. Now all he has to do is beg for forgiveness and all will be forgotten."

Nikita raised a golden eyebrow and had to bite back an angry retort.

"I might not be the perfect mother, but I know for a fact that Michael's son will never beg for anything."

Then Nikita had to change a chuckle into a cough as Daniel whispered in a hoarse voice, which only emphasized the familiarities between him and his father:

"…that was educational; I'm ready for round two, if you've caught your breaths."

The look on Centres emissary was so satisfying to Nikita that she didn't even flinch as the female twin responded by picking up a very ominous looking piece of equipment with a very serene smile.

* * *

**_2 hours earlier:_**

Daniel didn't bat an eye as the creaking steel door slowly opened and revealed two of his least favourite people in the world.

They walked in as calmly with their orange suitcases as though they were on their way to do his taxes.

Daniel sat unmoving, unlike all those men and women he himself had interrogated in this very chamber, he knew resistance was futile.

No amount of begging, pleading or even screaming would keep those two people from doing their job. In a way Daniel respected that and he showed them that by not acting like a captured terrorist by roaring threats and insane sobbing apologies.

Daniel got a flash from the time he'd overpowered Dana in her apartment after her fleeing attempt. His large hands around her slim neck and their shared knowledge of his victory. Then he had looked down into those defiant silver eyes and had heard her whisper with difficulty:

"I never gave up…"

Daniel blinked the hidden memory away and watched with polite curiosity as the tall male twin opened his suitcase with a click and looked down into it with his signature blank stare.

Then the man withdrew a large scalpel and handed it over to the waiting woman, who had just finished putting on gloves.

Daniel knew from his years in Section One that the scalpel would lay the first two cuts on his cheekbones and thereby begin the torture session.

Daniel sighed heavily inwardly and thought as a brief internal picture of a defiant Dana erupted once again in his mind:

"She didn't gave up, didn't surrender no matter what. And neither am I, not before I've made things right with her…"

A long while later Daniel felt his power weaken and he almost screamed in pure agony as yet another cut was born just beneath his chest.

Daniel looked up at the camera he could skim out of the corner of his eye and he knew that his mother was watching.

Her betrayal still stung deeply, and that internal pain made the physical one so much easier to bear.

The thought of Nikita and her secrets gave Daniel his strength back and he straightened up as though the intense session hadn't even occurred and smiled gently to the twins.

The female looked back with her blank stare for a while, but then she suddenly seemed to be having problems with meeting his smiling face.

The male stepped in front of her and met Daniels blatant stare head on and continued the torture.

Some time later; Daniel had lost track of it, the twins stilled in front of him and Daniel knew this was the end.

"Unless I hurt their professional pride..."

Daniel lifted his head and ignored the drops of sweat that fell into his eyes and cleared his throat carefully, not sure whether of not it actually worked anymore after those last fifteen minutes of playing with it.

The twins stilled and Daniel noticed their surprise.

"Apparently they didn't think I'd "give" up," Daniel wondered before he finally said with a pained whisper:

"…that was educational; I'm ready for round two, if you've caught your breaths."

To his immense surprise Daniel actually saw a glimpse of mild regret in both of their eyes right before the female turned to pick out another evil looking device.

She leaned closer to him and Daniel heard her whisper to him:

"I'd wish you'd just kept quiet my boy."

The male leaned closer too and continued her sentence:" Do not scream; the one watching will enjoy it too much."

Daniel only briefly wondered why they would care if his mother saw him scream, before they began round two and he had to use all his willpower not to waste his breath on screams.

* * *

**_In the meantime:_**

Dana walked next to Michael, who had placed his arm around her in a gentle hold. She looked up at him with smiling eyes and then looked around.

They were in a big office in a building somewhere and their mission had just begun.

Michael had told her to act as his smitten girlfriend slash bodyguard.

The leader of his former employment looked up at them with amusement in his eyes and his gaze halted just a bit longer on Dana, then politeness required.

"Filthy old man," the Dane cursed inwardly, but on the outside she simply smiled sweetly and gripped Michael's waist as to signal her belonging to him.

"You surprise me Mr. Brodine," the man named Arthur Valiant announced with a deep voice.

The leader of The Green Valiant stood up and nodded to the two men standing guard behind Dana and Michael.

They left the room and Mr. Valiant gestured for them to take a seat in front of his big ivory desk.

They sat and Mr. Valiant continued:

"You left this cooperation so quickly after such a great time together. A man with your strategic abilities are very useful in my line of work and then I found out you had kept secrets from me. And here you are again, off course it saddens me, that I had to resolve to common threats upon your blood to get you here, but alas that is life..."

Michael didn't move a muscle and Dana admired his ability to act uncaring even as she had to bite her tongue not to throw her self at that vile man.

Mr. Valiant looked smilingly at Michael, who simply answered quietly:

"I don't like threats."

Mr. Valiant didn't stop smiling as he looked over at Dana.

"But you do like beautiful women, but I must admit my dear friend, I'm surprised you are sleeping with your son's whore. Is there no family loyalty anymore?"

Dana stiffened.

"Off course he'd know about my relationship with Adam. Damn, what do I do know?"

She looked at Michael, who amazingly enough still looked completely relaxed.

"Is he made of stone?" Dana thought to herself, but then concentrated on the present.

"I don't think it is your concern, who I sleep with." Michael stated and rose from the chair. Dana remained seated as they had agreed upon in the car.

"Do you want her?"

Mr. Valiant laughed at the question, but when he looked into the other mans eyes, he realised it was a real question.

"Off course I never pass on a good time," he replied and Dana ignored the chill that rushed through her.

Dana fell into character and leaned forward:

"If I show you a good time, sir, then can't we just agree to part as friends? I'm sure Jacques will do some freelance work every now and then and you won't have to resort to stupid threats and risk an end to such a profitable partnership?"

Mr. Valiant looked at Dana and then up at Michael. He stood up from the desk as well and said:

"I like my threats and I promise you Mr. Brodine. No matter how good a time I have with your rented whore, I'll never let you off the hook. My organisation needs a man of your expertise."

Dana let out the breath she didn't knew she'd held in a sigh.

"Well, look on the bright side;" she told herself as she noticed Michael straighten up, "you're not going to kill yet another man in the bedroom and leave Adams dad to kill the guards."

Michael finally responded to Mr. Valiants words after a long eerie silence:

"Then I'll end our profitable partnership."

Mr. Valiant laughed, but stopped immediately as Dana ran towards the doors to stop his guards from entering, while Michael took out a gun from a hidden place in his jacket.

"How did you?" Mr. Valiant asked in disbelief. Dana knew he was referring to that mandatory weapons check they'd gone through before entering the room.

"I have me ways," Michael simply said and killed the man.

Then all hell broke loose and Dana had to use all her skill just to leave the office alive.

* * *

**_2 and a half hour later:_**

"He can't take much more of this," Nikita thought to herself as her eyes were glued on to the screen, which showed the white room.

Centre's operative had long given up on his fakeness and was smiling in glee as he watched yet another torture device being put into action.

"I'm going down there to see if he's ready to beg," the man announced and left for the White Room.

Nikita watched him enter and tell the twins to leave after promising to recommend them to Centre.

Daniel didn't even have the strength to lift his head and the smaller man used an index finger to lift the now bloody face.

"So Mr. Samuelle, are we ready to say the magic words?"

Daniel didn't look at his new torturer; he simply answered:" I don't believe in magic, sir. "

All though Nikita was suffering tremendously, she couldn't help but mutter:

"Miss Pedersen definitely has rubbed off on you, sonny."

Nikita then all but growled as Daniel suffered a blow to the head from the older man and she had to leave the screen to keep from storming down there and kill him with her bear hands.

She sat down on the floor and for the first time reality really hit and big salty tears began to pour down her face.

"How did it come to this?" Nikita wondered out loud. "I raised my own blood in this horrible place and now I've sent him to the White Room. I can't do this anymore…"

"You did it to save him and the rest of us doomed to live here." A female voice suddenly tore Nikita out of her self-pity and she looked up at the female twin.

"I know that, but it doesn't make it right." Nikita answered.

The other then did something no operative thought she could; she sat down on the floor with a soft smile like a real human being.

"No, but it had to be done. Have you heard from Mr. Samuelle?"

Nikita hurried to look up at the electronic watch on the wall and then cursed.

"He gave him self 5 hours…they are almost up. I better call Jason and get him to prepare a mission profile."

The other woman got up and helped Operations on her feet and said:

"Give him a little more time, please. The operative I knew hardly ever failed."

Nikita nodded and was about to answer, when her other computer beeped and a file began without a warning.

It was Michael, who still stood in darkness. Nothing revealed his location and all he said was:" It's over."

Then the file ended and Nikita didn't have time to think about it, before she noticed Dana entering the floor below her and head straight towards Systems.

Nikita watched the redheaded Dane lean on Jason's table with a smile, but then Jason's ward, Eric something said something to her and looked up at the perch.

Dana's smile developed into a frown and even from her far away position Nikita recognized the rage in the foreigner's eyes as she turned to stare up at her.

Then Dana turned and Nikita broke into a relieved smile when she realised where the Dane was going.

Nikita all but ran to her computer to watch; she knew the redheaded woman's fierce temperament and for once she was happy about it.

The female twin hurried down to her own office to watch too.

Nikita's smile intensified as the creaking steel door was banged open and Dana entered with fire in her eyes.

"This is going to be good," Operations whispered gleefully.

* * *

**_A/N: Hi all! Hope you liked, please tell me;) sorry if it's a bit OOC, I'm not too good at writing action…sigh._**

**_Hopefully you'll like it anyhoo._**

**_Thanks to my faithful reviewers!!_**

**_Del, Gaialy, Cavanaugh-girl, Starlight63 and welcome to Jayeno!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long, hope you're still with me here? I've finished my other story and wont begin another until this is finished. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Dana sighed and started coughing violently and then flinched at the pain.

"How do I get myself into these kinds of situations time and time again?" the Danish girl asked herself internally.

Her silvereyes looked up from the ground as she heard the creaking steel door open ominously.

"Hello Dana."

Dana locked eyes with Nikita and instantly she snarled. It was all her fault, if she hadn't let that puny little ass torture her son, she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

She replayed her actions that had led her to taking over Daniel's place in the White Room.

_Dana had banged open the door and had stared down the little man from Centre, who she'd never seen before. _

_The man's position revealed that he had been about to do something very painful to Daniel and Dana had seen red and without any hesitation she'd sneered_

"_If you want to live, then step aside immediately." _

_Out of the corner of her eye Dana had seen Daniel's head rise as though her voice had given him strength enough to follow her lead. The Centre agent on the other hand didn't respond well to her threat. _

_He had leaned his head back and laughed briefly before giving her a pointed and cold stare._

"_Operative, if you want to live, you will leave this area at once and pray that I've forgotten your interruption once I'm done here."_

_For a tiny, guilt full second Dana actually wondered if she should leave things alone for once, but then Michael's sorrow filled eyes sprung into her mind and she remembered that Daniel still hadn't met his father and more importantly for some reason Dana just didn't like to see her trainer suffer needlessly._

_Dana had narrowed her eyes once her mind had settled and had almost laughed out loud when she'd heard Daniel's exhausted voice say to his newest tormenter_

"_Wrong move…"_

Dana blinked and came back to real life when Nikita crouched in front of her and gently took hold of her chin so their eyes could meet.

"I know you don't believe this Dana, but I'm truly grateful for your behavior tonight…"

Dana fought the urge to spit the older woman in her beautiful face and Nikita saw right through her, because she sighed and said quietly

"As I said, I knew you wouldn't believe me…Anyway," Operation's voice became professional again as she changed the subject," although I'm sure we all loved the sight of you beating that agent to a pulp and then dragging him out to the main doors by his ear, I have to punish you…sadly this little session you've endured wasn't enough for your victim…"

Nikita's eyes trailed up to the security cameras and Dana knew that the man from Centre was watching them – had probably watched her entire torture session.

"What now?" Dana asked trying desperately not to show her fears for the future.

Nikita got to her feet and said very quietly

"I've talked with Centre and they've agreed that you're not emotionally stabile enough to be allowed near The White Room yet and therefore it's with regret that I have to inform you that you've been evoked from your Level 2 clearance down to Level 1 again. I do apologize."

Dana blinked. Is that it?

Nikita once again seemed to read her mind and smiled sadly before answering the unasked question

"And as for your psychical punishment… your missions numbers will increase and their difficulty will sharpen your reflexes if… when you survive them all."

"What happens now?" Dana asked as she ignored the fear of her going through even more dangerous missions in the near future.

Operations released her from the hard chair and said before she turned to leave the room.

"You freshen up, go home and learn to live with the pain. Endure it. We've all been through it."

Dana gathered her strength for a few moments and then got up on wobbly feet feeling the world move around her.

Before she'd even made it out of the main hall and pass Systems, Jason gently grabbed her arm and let her lean on him.

"How're you holding up sugar?" he asked in his southern drawl. Dana smiled and shrugged and asked

"How's Daniel?"

Jason didn't respond and Dana would have argued if she'd had the power, but decided that she'd corner the computer analyst another time.

Then the man surprised her by gently placing her in a corner in the just entered elevator and then he turned to the panel on the wall next to the buttons and pressed several keys.

The elevator stopped.

Dana raised an eyebrow and looked at the older man with tired curiosity.

"Look darling, I don't have a lot of time here, but I wanted to give you a fair warning. Centre's man aint too happy about you getting off so easily. He used one of my computers to send a message to his employers and they granted him permission to cancel you – without Nikita finding out it was their doing."

Dana blinked. "Why are you telling me all this and not her?"

Jason smiled and said" Well, with all due respect to the Blonde – I've always had a thing for redheads and besides we both know that you have to be prepared – your association with a certain someone's firstborn isn't a thing they need to know."

Dana straightened up and asked feeling a bit confused about all the secrets

"Look Jase…I'm grateful – I really am. But please tell me what's going on, I can't keep a thing like this from Daniel too much longer – he's always been able to see right through me. Does Daniel know about having a brother? And why am I the only one who has noticed their striking resemblance? Daniel and Michaels I mean…how can't Adam see that? I…"

Jason smiled and turned to press a few more keys on the panel.

"Maybe he knows deep down and just can't bring himself to face it. And as for Daniel knowing about his big brother…He knows there was another boy from Michaels marriage to a woman named Elena. But not the name and there's no pictures what so ever. Nikita saw to that a few days after becoming Operations."

"Oh," Dana whispered.

The elevator opened to the underground garage and Jason drove her home without another word.

On the entire ride, Dana's mind kept thinking – worrying about how her trainer was doing after his ordeal, and not once did her mind cross her boyfriend, who'd been pacing the floor thin in his apartment for several hours.

* * *

Adam cursed loudly as the door to his apartment suddenly opened and his father walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coolly and watched in annoyance as his father's stoic face didn't flinch at all.

"We need to talk…"

Adam glanced at his wristwatch and said "Look papa, I don't have time right now, okay? I'm waiting for Dana. She should be here by now."

Michael's green eyes darkened at the mention of Dana and Adam noticed…he wasn't Michael's son for nothing.

"What do you know?" he asked and took a few steps towards the older man.

"Dana is not like you," was all the former agent said and Adam crossed his arms – ignoring the goose pumps he suddenly felt erupting all over his skin.

"Continue," he demanded and Michael did just that.

"She's Section," was all he said and Adam sat down on an armchair by the coffee table feeling like his world had just shattered.

"She knew you were from that place? Did she just use me? I mean to get to you?" Adam asked. To his shame he felt tears prickle in his eyes, but he blinked them away instantly. No way in hell was he ever crying in front of his father.

Michael sat down on the sofa opposite him and took his time before finally giving his son an answer

"She didn't know at first. She told me she knew our secrets and I asked for her help with a problem of mine. Dana is a girl, who wasn't broken by Section One…The only other one I know was Ni…"

Adam snapped. "Don't talk about that woman!"

Michael looked over at him and Adam held his breath. He'd spoken out of line and he knew it. His father loved him and had always trained and protected him to the best of his abilities, but Adam knew that if his father hadn't had him, he'd never have left that woman. The woman, who stole his father from his mother and ruined everything.

"Look, I'm sorry, 'kay? I know she means a lot to you and so does Dana to me… I hope you're right about her still having her soul. I remember some of the people from that place…"

They sat in silence for a while before Adam quietly asked

"Do you think she ever loved me?"

Michael, who had promised himself never to lie to his son again, swallowed a pinch of guilt and ignored his memories of Dana's look when his other son was mentioned and lied

"Yes…"

Michael saw the relief in Adam's eyes and hated himself for giving the boy hope when it was obvious Dana was in love with his younger brother.

A beeping sound made them both jump slightly and Michael took out his pager, where to only one man knew the number; Jason.

_Trouble. Dana's apartment. ASAP_

------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel stood outside the door to Dana's apartment and debated whether or not he should break in.

Finally after many minutes the choice was made for him as the door opened slowly and revealed Dana in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What do you want?" she asked groggily, but then she seemed to wake up and her whole demeanor changed. "Oh, hi…are you okay, I mean you were pretty beat up when I last saw you…"

Daniel tried to smile, but the unfamiliar movement made his sore face throb.

"I'm fine," he said instead. "May I come in?"

Dana nodded eagerly and Daniel smiled inwardly. Apparently there was nothing like a good torture session to make people forget their grudges.

A half an hour later they sat at her kitchen counter and were drinking a cup of tea. And Daniel decided that he had to try to get some answers from the secretive redhead.

"What is it both my mother and you know and are so desperately trying to keep from me?"

Dana froze with her cup halfway to her lips and Daniel ignored his inner voice that demanded he'd replace that cup with his own lips.

"I can't tell you, Daniel…" she whispered and Daniel sighed.

"I'm tired Dana," he said," tired of secrets and protocols and all of that. My own mother sent me to The White Room just so I wouldn't make trouble. I've been a brilliant agent all my life. And I don't know why I feel like this or why I'm so open with you right now…I imagine it's due to before mentioned exhaustion. But just tell me something."

Dana seemed to struggle with herself and Daniel held his breath until she finally said

"It's about your father and your brother…"

In one terrifying moment Daniel knew. Everything fell into place and he blinked as the images of him and Adam flew into him. How he felt like the dark-skinned man had secrets, how sometimes he felt like the older man seemed familiar, and his mother's look before he was sent to the twins and that odd feeling he'd been having the last couple of days of being watched.

Daniel didn't get a chance to formulate a sentence after his startling discovery, because Dana's door was suddenly banged open and numerous men came through and their black clothes and guns told him that they meant business.

Daniel watched in frozen horror how they grabbed Dana and forced her off the chair and pointed their weapons at her. It all happened in eerie silence and Daniel couldn't do a thing seeing as three of the mystery men were surrounding him with their weapons.

Then Daniel watched in stunned silence as a shadow crept in behind the men and attacked them. Daniel's guards noticed it too and were distracted long enough for the young agent to slip into his professional mode and attack them.

After he'd killed the three agents Daniel looked over at Dana to see one man still standing – using the pale and exhausted Dane as a shield. In front of them stood an older man, who Daniel hadn't seen before, but knew without a doubt who was.

Michael Samuelle – his biological father.

"Go back to Centre and tell them I'm back…" Michael's hoarse voice filled the room and Daniel saw Dana's attacker freeze. Apparently he too knew of Michael Samuelle. Nothing happened for a few minutes and Daniel watched in shock as his father suddenly moved faster then he'd thought possible for a man his age and within moments the last remaining Centre Operative was dead.

"On second thought, I'll tell them myself," Daniel heard him mutter as he graciously helped Dana to her feet and placed her on a chair.

Then he slowly turned to his son and they locked eyes for the first time ever.

"Hello Daniel," Michael said in his hoarse voice. "Please take me to Section – I need to talk to your mother."

* * *

**_A/N2_**

**_Hi all, I know this story jumps around a lot and I'm sorry if it's too confusing. It won't be long before the end is here, and all your answers and prayers are answered lol… Please review and yell at me if I'm taking too long with updates next time , this time I'm out of excuses seeing as I've got no other story to write and a brand new computer!!!_**

**_Carlalalita; Welcome on board! Love new readers, hopefully this "episode" wasn't to over the place!_**

**_Jayeno; hope you liked;) as for history repeating itself…well… wouldn't you like to know? Lol_**

**_CitrusGirl; sorry if this ch. Is weird too. Would have PM's you, but you're not signed in…sigh, so briefly. Adam knows that Michael is using Jacque as a false name, he's not stupid. Both he and M have been in hiding for years and there's a lot of things that he knows, but neither of them talks about it – seeing as Adam really – really- doesn't like Nikita… Hope I answered a few of your questions in this ch, though???_**

**_; Glad to know and here the update, finally!_**

**_Del; the female twin is the woman who tortures people to confessions in the White Room, she's not that pretty and wears these heinous glasses and wears ugly suits – don't you remember her? Hope that helps._**

**_Gaialy; lol, I always wanted to portray her like a woman with a soul, glad you liked!_**

**_Starlight63; hope you're not too disappointed about Dana's run in with the Centre guy. But I did reveal that she treated him in a way that would be a bit humiliation for such a power loving A-hole….lol_**

**_And again to all of you, thanks for taking the time to review even when things seem so weird and confusing as this one. Next ch. involves the one you've been waiting for Michael returns to Section One!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

* * *

**_A/N not my fav. Chapter by far, but bear with me please!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Nikita stood frozen to the spot. The present people in Section One looked from her to the newly arrived people with widened eyes.

The younger operatives were shocked because of Daniel strolling in and looking as emotionless as always even though it was obvious to all of them that the young male had been through a session with the torture twins after orders from his own mother – their eyes then wondered to Dana, who looked frail and delicate after her own involvement with the twins.

Then their eyes fell upon a middle-aged man, who was quietly following the famous trainer and trainee. He was a good looking man and by the looks of it, his green eyes caught every movement in the room. He looked like he could hold his own effortlessly, but they dismissed him as being unimportant.

The older agents stood as shell-shocked as their Operations. Their eyes too were widened, but in pure disbelief.

Michael Samuelle was a man they'd never thought they'd get to see again – at least not alive.

After processing the fact that the infamous operative was alive still and seemingly as alert and dangerous as always their eyes suddenly flew back onto Nikita. They immediately saw that the woman had not been expecting the new arrivals.

Her blue eyes were suspiciously filled with tears, but as they watched in silent curiosity her eyes dried and she adapted that emotionless mask, that reminded the older operatives of their former second in command, Madeline. Not a happy memory for most of them.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" Her deep voice was almost hoarse of held back emotion.

It gave a jerk in all the young agents by the sound of the name. Holy cow, Michael, Michael? As in?

Suddenly their eyes were glued to the older man just as much as all the rest.

They watched the escaped operative glance at Daniel and Dana, and then answer as his eyes fell back on their Operations in a quiet voice

"I once made a promise and now I want back in…"

* * *

----------------------------------

"What an idiot!" Dana thought and then hissed in pain to herself as the medic gently cleaned a wound on her arm that she'd received during her attack in her apartment.

"What kind of moron willingly returns to this freaking hellhole?"

Dana just couldn't comprehend that fact. The way Operations eyes had looked haunted the Dane. She looked as though she'd gotten both her biggest wish and worst nightmare all in the same package.

"I don't care," she whispered to herself and ignored the puzzled glance sent to her by the doctor.

After being released from the infirmary Dana decided to take off. She had to get in touch with her boyfriend after all.

* * *

Daniel stood with his back to his parents and looked down from Nikita's office. He ignored the deafening silence behind him, simply because the whole thing with having ones father reappear after 30 years was an emotional rollercoaster Daniel simply didn't know how to respond to.

He blinked when he caught a glimpse of that familiar redhead walking slowly through the room and disappear. Daniel felt like his old weapons trainer Walter had just told him, that he was out of bullets.

"She's going back to him," Daniel thought and startled his mother and father from their unmoving staring contest by quickly turning and disappearing from sight without a word to them.

They both heard him mutter before the doors closed again though, "I want to be the one she goes to; I'll kill her if she doesn't see reason…"

* * *

Michael felt his heart pound in a way it hadn't done in forever. Actually it was quite an annoyance. The long time roque operative relaxed though, when his gaze resettled on his love. She looked quite flushed too.

"Nikita," he said and stopped. He really didn't know how to begin this long overdue talk.

Nikita crossed her arms and met his eyes head on just like she'd done from the very beginning.

"Why come back now? It's been so long…" she finally asked and Michael actually relaxed considerably at that question and said slowly

"Adam. And Daniel…I do understand why I wasn't briefed on his presence. I had Adam…"

Nikita nodded and gestured for him to follow her into her private area, where Paul Wolfe and Madeline used to have numerous breakfast encounters.

After pouring a glass of red vine and getting comfortable on their chairs Nikita plunged right back into their long overdue discussion of the past.

"Like I said Michael; Why now?"

* * *

Daniel caught up with Dana not far from Adams apartment. He knew like she did, that his older brother would be at work so it would be a great place to get her strength back up – seeing as she apparently couldn't go home to her own apartment due to Centre's hit on her.

The Dana sensed his presence and turned around from her car in the parking lot leading up to the building.

"What do you want Daniel? I thought you'd be all over Nikita and Michael at this moment…"

Daniel sighed and walked the last few steps over to her and answered her question – he didn't understand why the woman suddenly was back to her old temperamental self

"We need to talk. You can't be with Adam anymore."

Daniel knew he'd said the wrong thing the moment the words left his mouth. Her special eyes narrowed and she stepped back from him sneering

"I can't? Who died and made you God? Operations doesn't seem to have a problem with this! So go screw yourself, why don't you."

Daniel stood utterly dumbfounded for a moment and watched Dana vanish into the building and disappear into the elevator.

Ten minutes later he knocked heavily on Adam's door.

"Let me in, Dana! I'm still your trainer and we're not done talking about this!"

The door was opened and Dana met his eyes with a look of disdain

"So if I don't do as you and Section One want I'm gonna get in trouble, is that it?"

Daniel nodded, pleased that she saw reason for once…except, she didn't…

"Well, who cares? Apparently there are other people from this Centre business Michael told me about that want me dead because I did something stupid like trying to save your ass. So leave me alone, while I wait for my boyfriend and tell him all about me being an agent and then perhaps I can spend the last days of my life in peace!"

Daniel snapped and roughly pushed himself into the apartment and said as Dana slammed the door

"You will tell him nothing of your Operative status. If he found out it would be grounds for cancellation!"

Daniel continued before the redhead got a chance to do more than just snarl at the usual threat

"Dana, I don't care about him finding out! I just can't allow you to break the one rule that will get you killed. So keep your mouth shut or else!"

The tall male stepped closer to the Dane and grabbed her by the shoulders, who per her usual behavior simply glared right up at him and said

"Or else, what you son of a bitch?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Dana," Daniel then softly whispered and tightened his grip on her and Dana looked up at him feeling crushed beyond belief.

"Don't fight me; I will have to stop you."

Dana closed her eyes to avoid his pain and toughened herself up. He couldn't make her give up her boyfriend, the one person, who'd never asked anything from her, who loved her unconditionally...

She sighed heavily as her mind came to terms with everything.

Then she reopened her eyes with a firm snap and said expressionless:" Then let's get to it…"

Thereafter she smashed her head fearlessly into Daniels' head and caught the much larger man by complete surprise, which enabled her to escape his strong grip and continue her frantic attack with a circle kick right to the stomach region.

Due to the other operative's phenomenal physique Daniel barely flinched and countered Dana's next stroke almost carelessly. His lifestyle had already seen to it that his torture experience was healing rapidly.

A few seconds later Dana received a fist punch right in the face and she tumbled - bleeding profoundly - to the ground, but her body remembered their last deadly fight and instinctively turned itself into a reversed somersault and within seconds she regained her composure and returned her attack roaring like a madman.

While she fought like a fierce lion – delivering punch after punch, Dana suddenly began sobbing miserably.

Daniel easily blocked her agitated and somewhat desperate strokes and finally he succeeded in grapping her neck and without hesitation he squeezed on the fragile spot – just like during their last struggle.

Dana tried to escape from his hands, a raging sneer was obvious in her silvereyes, but it was fruitless – the older man's hands were like steel.

As her powers rapidly disappeared, Dana slowly slid to the floor again. Daniel placed her carefully on the ground and leaned over her and whispered with an almost unheard of degree of emotion:

"Don't make me kill you, please…"

Dana felt her dim vision grew even more dim as warm salty tears flew from her eyes and down her face - and then suddenly Daniel cursed in pure desperation and put his warm lips over hers in their first real kiss.

They were both overtaken by that all burning fire of a passion, which had smouldered between them from the very beginning and forgot about everything revolving Section One, Michael, Nikita and Adam...

----------------------------------------------------------

Dana awoke with a start some time later and looked around with her senses completely alert.

What had woken her from her slumber?

Suddenly she realized that Daniel was awake beside her too and just as naked and alert as she was- more in fact, because he already had his eyes fixed on the person who'd woken her.

Adam.

The tall Indian looking man stood in the doorway and had his eyes fixe don the two of them. The look in his eyes made Dana shiver.

"Enjoying yourself?" his voice rung out freezingly in the tense silence.

Dana quickly pulled a shirt over her and got to her feet with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Adam, please…I…"

"Don't even bother; I should have known that a woman from Section and her would turn out to be a bitch…The last one was."

Daniel had dressed himself quietly during their talk and got to his feet without sound. He stood behind Dana with an air of protectiveness, that didn't go unnoticed by Adam.

"Daniel, please leave," Dana then begged – already the guilt had turned her into a shell of her former self.

Daniel sighed, but complied wordlessly and he walked by Adam and ignored his older brothers parting words

"I'll deal with you later."

The two of them stood silently for a minute.

"Tell me how I fix this?" Dana finally whispered. Adam looked blankly at her and said

"I don't think you can…"

* * *

**_A/N Hi all;) Hopefully you're not too mad at me right now…sighs… Well, I know I promised you Michael and Nikita back together in Section this time around and although I did comply I still had to begin wrapping up the whole Adam/Dana/Daniel thing too, so we can continue on to the last big scene… Please note that the "talk" between Michael and Nikita will take place in the next chapter! _**

**_Review please and let me know if you think I'm running around in the story to much, I have not been too pleased with this chapter, simply 'cause I had it written differently on my old com, which crashed on me and I can't seem to make it the same way…sadly. _**

**_As always special thanks to my reviewers who took a minute of their time to review_**

**_Starlight63; you'll get a dose of M/N next time I swear!_**

**_Gaialy; yea he really doesn't like her…evil laugh…_**

**_Jayeno; Thank you so much!!!!_**

**_Carlalalita; aww, thank you I'm so flattered, nobody's said that before!_**

**_Del; my other stories are in the Veronica Mars fandom, not LFN, but if you're interested, then go to my profile and check them out, you're more than welcome to do so;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

* * *

**A/N Well apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't like last chapter. Only two people gave me a comment; but luckily I don't care;) Jayeno and Starlight63 I'm updating this quick as a thank you for your never failing positive comments. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**At Section One**

Nikita took a slow sip from her red wine and savored the taste.

Their silence stretched on. Michael had yet to answer her question and he looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. Still she couldn't help but admire his looks.

"He doesn't look his age," Nikita thought and ran her eyes over his tall figure. Unbeknownst to her Michael was thinking the exact same thing about her and her breathtaking beauty kept him silenced as he savored her as she did the wine.

Finally he sighed and said quietly" I do have more than one reason for coming back now."

Nikita nodded as though she already knew that and allowed him to continue without interrupting.

"I'm not good with words," Michael continued slowly. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life – every year I longed for Adam to not need me anymore."

Nikita closed her eyes as the memory of their goodbye at the train station flashed through her mind, but they snapped open when Michael's large calloused hand suddenly touched her cheek. He was kneeling in front of her as he continued his story

"I tried acting normal, but no one can escape their time in Section… I became a freelance agent for several agencies. When the terrorists wanted Jacques Brodine I gave them him and it allowed me to unnoticeably ruin their plans more than once. Two years ago I noticed that the requests for me was getting smaller, so I did what they asked for once and discovered that Red Cell has reappeared with the help of someone I believe to be Centre… I allowed it to take me away from Adam and recently I discovered that he had developed a hate for this place that could rival yours… and then I find out about Daniel and I want to make things better and…tell me what to do, Nikita?"

Nikita looked down in her lap where their hands had intertwined as though their bodies just couldn't not touch each other after so long and whispered "I think that's the most I've ever hear d you speak…"

They laughed briefly and Nikita sighed before continuing "I know all of this Michael – I knew that Jason was your inside contact, which is why he never told you about Daniel… It would have been disastrous for you to come back here. Centre and others really don't like you Michael. I too have been doing a lot of research."

Nikita let go of his warm hand and stood up to go over to a panel on the nearest wall, where she pressed a few keys. Michael smiled to himself; he recognized the code – it was the same he'd used whenever they would need a few minutes of undisturbed talk.

Nikita turned towards him and said softly "I love you Michael and I know you would never have left me, had it not been for Adam. I understand that… This is why I need to tell you something. I've never been loyal to Section One, Oversight or Centre. Only to you and Daniel."

Michael frowned, but remained calm as was his way. Nikita almost smiled – some things never changed. She went over to her desk and opened a secret room and pressed the now revealed button as she said

"I'm telling you this because I intend to keep the promises we once made one another."

Michael heard a low beep after she'd pressed the button and only his years of fierce training kept him from showing any outward signs of surprise at the sight that unfolded before him.

The entire wall opposite him disappeared and revealed numerous weapons, shelves of cash in different currencies and several disks that were marked in some kind of code he didn't recognize.

He turned his head and locked eyes with the one person in his life he'd never been able to let go of.

Nikita straightened herself up, grabbed a disk on the shelf and said as though she'd just asked him about the weather

"I intend to destroy Section One…"

* * *

**Adams residence**

Dana followed Adam out to the parking lot; she ignored the cold and the fact that she was only wearing her jeans and shirt. The cold from the man was much harder to endure.

After she'd dressed herself in silence while he stood in the doorway, Dana had told him everything she knew – all about Michael, Nikita, Daniel and Section One. Not three seconds after she'd finished her tale, had he turned around and left her to follow him like a broken shadow of guilt.

As they stood by the side of his car Adam finally turned around.

Adam looked coolly at Dana, who couldn't stand the hateful gaze, bowed her head in shame and was covered by her long hair.

"You have no idea what that woman did to me – to my life!"

Dana fell to her knees as his next words cut her like a knife and shredded their bond in a final way

"I can never ever forgive you for bringing Section back into my life… You're dead to me as of now! Screwing around with my supposed brother I could have gotten through, but not _her_. My mother died because of that whore!"

Dana looked up at Adam through blurry eyes with tears almost spilling over and said pleadingly

"I'm so sorry! Don't do this to us; you're the only reality in my life, please don't…I'm begging you…"

Adam simply pushed her back to the cool ground and gave her a look of pure loathing when she tried to get close to him.

Daniel, who stood hidden in the shadows, was shaking in pure rage unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

Never had he treated Dana that brutally, nor would he ever do so.

"This had nothing to do with her," Daniel though miserably, when he saw that Dana simply remained put on the ground sobbing heartbreakingly in front of his older brother. Adam sneered coolly before he jumped in the car and drove off with a screech

"I should hurt you like you've hurt me, but by God I can't do it. Get out of here; go back to my father bastard child for your consolation. Like I said; you're dead to me!"

Dana didn't respond, just remained unmoving on the asphalt and Daniel hissed uncharacteristically through his clenched teeth, when he observed her obedience. That wasn't like his Dana. She was fierce, wild and seductive all at once. Never in the time he'd known her was she broken, not even during the torture twin's treatment of her during her training.

The sobs continued long after Adam's car had disappeared in the night and finally Daniel couldn't take it any longer. He approached her silently and without a word he picked Dana up into his strong arms and took her back to Section One.

None of the operatives present at his arrival noticed him; they were all still too busy gossiping about the great Michael Samuelle being back in the fold.

As Daniel came closer to the infirmary he briefly noticed that there were a number of operatives present that he didn't remember, but he put it out of his mind as he placed the exhausted girl in his arms on the first bed in the just entered infirmary. He took out a syringe with a mild sedative and whispered softly to the now broken girl "I'm sorry for everything," and then he gently stuck the needle in her throat.

* * *

**Section One**

Michael crossed his arms and asked carefully

"Destroy Section? Why now after all this time Nikita?"

Nikita smiled an empty smile and answered his question as she packed a bag full of money and prepped a few of the numerous weapons

"I discovered a long time ago that my hate to this place only intensified after Paul, Madeline and Birkoff died. I think in a mad way they kept me somewhat calm. After you all were gone and my father no longer ruled Centre things changed. When they found out about Daniel they tried to have me cancelled on more than one occasion. Thankfully they'd trained me too much. So to pacify them for a while I took on the role I had had once before. Loyal Section Operative willing to kill, torture and hurt anyone for information – even train my own child to become one of the best agents this godforsaken place has ever seen. All the while I kept searching for evidence of their corruption and hypocrisy. Finally I learned that they'd helped revive Red Cell so that their own dealings in the underworld would be overlooked. I got evidence and lost several operatives along the way. You see, there's a small group of people that know all of this; the five percent that didn't lose their soul to this place; I included them in my plans."

Michael blinked once – amazed at Nikita's determination. She'd spent 30 years and more trying to destroy the entire organization she'd been recruited by. Nothing he ever did would come close to that.

"It's still true," he said with one of his very rare smiles.

Nikita cocked a golden eyebrow and asked with her own rare smile on her lips, "What is Michael?"

"You're the only of us, who still has a soul."

Nikita put down her bag and walked over to him and her finger gently traced the almost invisible scar below his right eye from the time she'd made him cry blood.

"I've always shared my soul with you Michael from the first day. And I'm doing this so we can keep on being one person, but in freedom for once…"

Michael leaned forward and whispered right before their lips met for the first time in 30 years "I'd like that."

* * *

Daniel spent fifteen minutes staring down at Dana and he finally admitted to himself that the Dane had made him do something he never thought he would. Fall in love.

He would do anything in the world for her, so she didn't have to carry any more burdens on her shoulders. And the way to make her happy was getting Adam back to her.

"And that I can do for you," Daniel muttered and turned away from the sleeping girl.

He walked over to the elevators at the front door, but suddenly he got a weird feeling. The entire floor was covered with muttering operatives and he didn't recognize half of them. Following a highly toned instinct Daniel turned swiftly and walked over to the weapons department and took with him as many weapons he could carry without it being too obvious.

And then he left in search of the brother he'd never known – determined to haul him back with him to Section and the miserable Dana.

Half an hour later Daniel stepped through the door at the bar that was closest to Adams apartment building. And as Daniel had thought, Adam sat by the bar and was doing some heavy drinking.

Since they were both Michaels sons Adam was aware of his presence immediately and straightened himself up, when the big man, he once thought was Dana's cousin approached him.

Without a word Daniel sat down beside him and ordered a beer. The small talk around the two large men died out almost instantly. The people could almost see the anger that flew from both of them.

All the regulars slowly walked away from the bar and the remaining customers slid into the background – knowing full well what was about to take place.

"Dana is innocent in all of this; her fault was to love a man, who'd toss her to the side like a used rack at the first obstacle."

Daniel's voice echoed out in the silence.

Adams teeth flashed white in a sarcastic smile and he said with a touch of ice in his voice

"Then how do you explain, that she cheats on me after she told me time and time again that she loved me? Or that after she came into my life, my father has returned to that sad excuse of a woman?"

Daniel gritted his own teeth, but said in a mock calm voice "that sad excuse of a woman is my mother and the thing with Dana happened due to years of tension you don't even know about. It couldn't have been stopped like what's about to happen here can't be stopped."

Adam turned halfway to his brother and said" Dana no longer means anything to me and trust me on this one; I will put a stop to Nikita's so called relationship with my father."

Daniel then infuriated Adam even more by curtly correcting " Our father."

**Bam!**

The first stroke fell so fast, that Daniel fell of his stool, but even as he was falling he was making his return stroke.

In the following minutes the bar and its occupants witnessed one of the fiercest and bloody fights they'd ever seen inside those four walls.

Twenty minutes later both brothers snuck out the backdoor as the police arrived and they leaned heavily on the wall with blood seeping from facial wounds.

"Tell me," Adam demanded with some reluctant respect in his eyes, "do you love her?"

Daniel answered instantly without hesitation, "more than our father loves my mother."

Adam slid down the wall to his knees and said sadly "Do you wanna hear the sad part? When I thought dad died the first time I already knew he had something with Nikita. While we were running later I discovered that Nikita was the love of his life. Wouldn't you resent her on behalf of your mother, if the tables had been turned?"

Daniel nodded silently and Adam continued "When I was 9 and we'd been on the run for a few months I found out he was making plans to see her again and thereby bringing us back into danger. I made him swear never to see her again. I threatened to leave forever and all the other stupid things a desperate kid can say."

Daniel nodded once again and then confided to his brother"When I first heard about the superman named Michael Samuelle it was a coincidence during one of my trainings sessions for the junior operatives. The teacher, Walter, ran through a mission where Michael had been team leader and then he ended the whole thing by saying, that Michael Samuelle was the best field operative ever."

Daniel sighed, "of course that made me curious and I read all the files I could get my hands on even the hidden ones. One night mom caught me in her office and then she sat me down and told me all about her past and their shared feelings for each other. That's when I decided to become Michael's heir. I think I was 12 years old. And although I know my mom is proud of me, I'm certain I'll never hold a candle to him in her heart."

Adam copied Daniels earlier sigh and then his eyes shone with a brief glimpse of positive emotions and he said "At least I didn't grow up in that hellhole."

The two brothers smiled briefly to one another and then simultaneously groaned, when their wounds opened up again.

* * *

In the meantime Nikita and Michael were suddenly disturbed by an incoming message from Jason.

Nikita smiled and at that moment she looked ten years younger.

"We could just forget about all my plans and escape through my secret door." She said, but they both knew she was joking.

Nikita released herself from Michael's warm embrace and went over to the computer on the table.

"What is it Jason, I'm busy right now?"

Then Nikita froze and within a second Michael was by her side and saw what had shaken her.

On the screen stood Jason, he was being held at gunpoint by an unknown operative.

"These gentlemen here really _really _wanna have a word with ya, Nikita," Jason explained with his widened eyes locked on the weapon so close to his temple.

Michael and Nikita shared a look and they both whispered "Centre's Red Cell agents…"

* * *

**_A/N Hi all;) So we're getting closer and closer to the end. I really hope you'll like it - at least more than the last chapter…lol. I myself am a bit more satisfied with this chapter than the last one. What do you think??? Hint hint… _**

**_Let's recap briefly, shall we; Nikita never lost her spirit, Michael is back on her side, Daniel loves Dana, Adam hates Nikita, Centre is actually the real bad guy here and Red Cell is their lapdog, the Samuelle heirs aint at section at the moment…tsk tsk… iiiinteresting…lol. _**

**_Special thanks to Jayeno . I love your reviews they're always so flattering to me! Hopefully this "ouch" ending isn't too harsh on you. Enjoy and brava for that awesome review!_**

**_Starlight63 …are you still grumbling? Well, at least they're together, right? Sigh…did you like the A/D/D thing? Well, I promise Michael and Nikita will get to prove their love one more time…"whistles innocently"…_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer in Chapter one**

* * *

_A/N This is probably second to last chapter. Maybe an epiloque too, but I'm not sure of that yet. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Dana's POV

Dana woke up feeling fuzzy all over, but then again her energy levels were higher than in a long time.

She lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling of what she vaguely remembered as the infirmary.

"Oh yeah, Daniel brought me here," Dana thought slowly and then sat up in a flash a short second later when all the memories of just why she'd been in need of the infirmary in the first place stormed into her mind.

"Shit," she muttered and before she could fall into a hole of despair she noticed something odd.

She was alone – she'd never been alone in the hospital before. Some of the medics still remembered her from her trainee days and wouldn't for the death of them allow her to be alone in a room with deadly medicine and possible weapons such as scalpels and such.

Dana slowly jumped of the bed and walked solely towards the exit when suddenly something indefinable told her to hide – now!

Dana instantly followed that instinct, she'd promised never to ignore again after that time in Copenhagen, when she'd walked over to Daniel although she knew it was dangerous and scurried into a supply closet and buried herself in-between several items she didn't want to remember.

The electric doors to the infirmary opened with its usual silent hiss and Dana heard footsteps from at least two men. They walked around the room in silence and opened closets as though searching the place.

Dana's breath got caught in her throat as the door to her hiding place was opened and she moved farther backwards desperately trying to avoid being seen and didn't know why.

Fortunately as a darkly dressed soldier entered the supply closet, the other person with him said

"Come on, there's no one here; team three already got the medics out of here a few minutes ago by saying there was some sort of emergency. Let's go join the others; I don't want to miss this for the world."

The man standing only a few inches away from a frozen Dana nodded and turned to leave while saying

"Affirmative."

Then he pressed a button in his ear that Dana recognized as one of the comm. Units that Jason had claimed were out of date last year and said

"Infirmary all clear, over."

The two men left and Dana exhaled a sigh of relief. What was going on?

"I gotta find some weapons," the Dane whispered when she emerged from her hiding place. "Then maybe get in touch with Daniel."

Dana searched the room and fortunately she found the medics secret hiding place and within moments she was armed and very confused as to what her next step was gonna be.

Slowly the redhead moved towards the electronic doors and peeked through the small window in the door and froze in shock.

In front of her eyes stood Jason with a gun to his temple and all around him several of her fellow operatives were in the same dilemma.

"Yep," Dana muttered as she crouched out of sight, as a foreign operative looked her way, "definitely gotta get a hold of Daniel."

* * *

**The brother's POV**

Daniel sat in his car with his brother by his side and they were on their way to Section One to put a few ghosts to rest.

Daniel sneaked a peek over at his older brother, who was sitting with a bemused expression on his face and then concentrated on the driving again.

"Are you in a hurry to get the confrontations over with?" Adam asked soon after.

Daniel raised an eyebrow in a silent question and Adam chuckled "It's weird how much you look like Papa, I'm still surprised I didn't see it…"

Daniel smiled shortly, but then said "What did you mean with confrontations?"

Adam sighed and said with a nod towards the speedometer "I've just noticed that you going way too fast for normal traveler mode."

Now it was Daniels turn to sigh as he answered with a small frown "I'm not sure exactly, but I feel like they need me at Section…I think it comes from being a lifelong operative…I don't know…"

But Daniel did know. Deep in his core he just knew something was wrong in Section One and he had to get there as soon as possible.

After a short time of silence, a beeping sound suddenly tore both men out of their thoughts and Daniel quickly located his communication unit that was build into his vehicle.

"Yes," he said quietly as he pressed the button. Then he nearly crashed the car when an image of a serious looking Dana came into the frame and her voice whispered with frantic urgency

"Daniel, you better get your ass over here as fast as possible. Some kind of terror organization is trying to take over Section."

Dana's silvereyes briefly left Daniels and searched for Adam, who couldn't quite get his own eyes to meet hers, before landing back on Daniel and adding quietly

"They're after Operations…She just came down and I don't see Michael anywhere…I don't have enough firepower to help out much…Just get over here as soon as possible, before I'm forced to do something stupid…"

The picture of Dana was gone before Daniel even got a chance to interrogate her on how many hostels and foreign operatives there was present and he did something very unlike him; he cursed.

Adam ran a slightly shaking hand through his dark locks and said tiredly

"The fun just never stops when our parents are involved…so, what do we do now? Dana needs backup and preferably before she'll jump right smack in the middle of it all – just to save lives."

Daniel chuckled tiredly and then surprised Adam by pressing some buttons on his cell phone and thereby revealing numerous hidden weapons in the car.

"What the…" Adam muttered. How did that happen?

"Look Adam; I know you hate my mother, but our father is in there too," Daniel said, and ignored his internal voice that added," and Dana too," as he continued

"I'm going to need assistance. I take it; your father trained you as fiercely in firearms and battle tactics as he did in combat sports?"

Adam nodded without talking and allowed his younger brother to take charge as he pulled over and loaded them both up with guns and knives and devices Adam hadn't even known existed.

Five minutes later they started the car again and drove towards Section in a much faster speed than earlier.

Adam clenched his hands and finally couldn't stop himself from asking a bit nervously

"So what are we gonna do?"

Daniel then scared Adam a little by calmly smiling as though plunging in to battle was a daily occurrence and answer softly

"We're going to Section and then we're taking my mother's secret passageway into it and then we kill all of those agents before they know what hit them."

Adam gaped at his brother for a moment; he kept forgetting that this stranger, this man had done nothing other in his life than fight and train for these occasions. He swallowed that lump of fear in his throat and slowly said with a fake smirk

"Well, sounds like a perfect plan to me…"

* * *

**Michael and Nikita's POV**

Nikita straightened up and turned toward her door to go down to the operatives from Red Cell and Centre. Michael quickly walked up to her and turned her around and kissed her deeply before letting his forehead rest gently on hers and say quietly

"Don't die – I can't live without you anymore…"

Nikita's beautiful face lit up in a smile that instantly reminded Michael of that night so many years ago when they'd been on the run from section and had found a little piece of heaven on a beach. Her eyes had been happy back then too.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," she whispered softly. They stood head to head for a short moment before their training kicked in and Nikita left to try and save her agents.

Michael took a deep breath and quickly dived into that emotionless mask he'd once been the master off and concentrated on getting things ready for their plan. Then he walked over to the darkened windows of the perch and looked down on the scene below him with an assault rifle neatly planted on his arm.

Nikita walked into the oval entrance room and ignored the several guns that instantly were pointed towards her.

"So, Red Cell lives again," was all she said in that deep cold Madeline voice, she'd perfected over the years.

The operative, who was holding Jason smiled evilly and said as he pushed the systems manager brutally to the side

"Who said we ever died little one?"

Michael had to work really hard not to pull the trigger on that clearly insane terrorist and then he felt really old when suddenly a foreign voice sounded behind him and startled him out of his recon mission.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you finally. Mind moving so I can see what's going on?"

Michaels head snapped in his fast movement and then he froze as his eyes met his and Nikita's lovechild for the first time.

And then Michael got shocked one more time as his firstborns voice said from that hidden doorway in Nikita's office

"Daniel; could we save the family reunion and get this over with first? I'm feeling a bit panicked right now…"

Michael's handsome face lit up in one of his rare smiles, before he moved to the side and allowed his sons to check out their opponents – secretly he couldn't help but feel relieved about the fact that Nikita and he wouldn't be alone against all those enemies for once.

His intense stare at his second born was suddenly disrupted by said second born clenching his jaw and cursing a something that made his firstborn freeze and then curse too.

"Damn it Dana, don't get yourself killed you idiot!"

Before the three men's eyes a tall redhead had suddenly appeared from nowhere and had her gun covered hands pointed at the leader of the attack…

* * *

**All POV's mixed together**

"Why do I always jump out into things without thinking them through?" Dana berated herself as she slowly made her way over to her boss and the dangerous looking Red Cell operative.

The tall husky man turned his dark gaze away from Nikita, who stood unmoving in front of several weapons and looked over at Dana. He seemed almost perversely pleased by the fact that she was holding guns to his head.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" He said slowly and licked his lips as he looked her up and down, and Dana shuddered internally as she realized that if she was defeated, he would do a few unspeakable things to her.

"Better not lose, "Dana said to herself and gripped a bit tighter on her guns.

"So," Dana began as she forced her old die hard attitude back out from the debts of her mind, "didn't your mama tell you not to play with strangers? You never know what they're gonna do to you…"

The threat seemed to thrive in the crazed mans mind and he chuckled loudly but sadly her distraction technique didn't work as his attention never wavered from her, nor did his men's attention from Nikita.

"Damn," Dana thought and hoped briefly that Daniel was on his way. In the quick moment that passed after that she barely realized that the one she wanted with her to help was Daniel – not Adam…

Nikita's eyes fell on her and Dana read a warning in her looks, mingled with a bemused sort of respect. Operations had figured out her plan and although she didn't like it, she would play along to try and save as many lives as possible.

Well, if at first you don't succeed, Dana thought and said out loud

"Look crazy man I don't particularly like this place, but its people have kind of grown on me, so mind moving your little field trip somewhere else?"

The terrorist's eyes widened for a split second as he took in her continuous snarky remarks and he suddenly bellowed with an accent that she couldn't quite place

"You little minx, wanna die first eh? I'm not called George Torturer for nothing and you look like you need some special attention. "

The terrorist – George – panted after his rant, but then he blinked in disbelief as that weird redhead responded to his threats by laughing loudly.

"yeah, right," Dana said in a sweet mocking tone and prepared herself as she just knew this was something George wouldn't tolerate being tormented about, " I think you should meet some of my colleagues, they put the t's in torture. Whatever little slice and dice division you've got going on, it's no match for them."

"Why you little!" George yelled and his face had turned beet red and glistened with sweat. Dana knocked on last nail in her coffin by adding with a sweet smile, "What? You're jealous?"

George did as she'd hoped and snapped. His gun switched from Nikita and onto Dana as he grunted in rage.

Which of course he never should have done in front of such a highly trained operative as Nikita, because within seconds the two of them were involved in such a hand to hand combat that neither sides operatives could get a clear shot in.

Dana took advantage of that and fired at one of the attacking agents – she recognized him from the infirmary. Then a gunfight of epic proportion broke out and everyone got involved in the fight. Out of the corner of her eye Dana saw her old teammate Eric reach out with some sort of device and electrocute one of the enemies.

Suddenly Dana felt a strong arm around her neck and she immediately jumped up in the air and twirled around so she forced the arm of her as she landed behind her attacker, who instantly turned towards her and made Dana gasp in shock

"James?"

Her other teammate James smiled sarcastically and asked with a raised eyebrow

"What? You're actually surprised that I've switched sides?"

Dana fell into her combat stance and answered coolly, " I guess not. You've always been a right handed bastard in my book. Glad to see you've made it official."

James sneered and jabbed at her and soon they were caught up in a fight Dana had looked forward to for years.

As both Nikita and Dana dived into the fighting the three men in their lives ran down to join them and if possible stop too many people from dying.

Daniel's heart raced as he caught sight of Dana fighting fiercely against one of his former wards. They were both covered in blood and Daniel raised his weapon to try and kill of her enemy, but a tanned hand stopped his arm and his father's hoarse voice said quietly even in the midst of battle,

"Don't interfere; she knows how to survive and will not thank you when it's done."

Daniel nodded gloomily and then diverted his attention to some of his fellow operatives that were in much more danger and joined the fight.

Michael was soon attacked by a young – and very big – Red Cell agent, who looked like he thought Michael being old was an advantage to him. Michael hit his attacker twice and walked towards the next fight leaving behind a man that didn't get up again.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Adam stood in the background and fired his guns at anyone coming near his father and brother, while they pulled out several injured operatives. He had noticed Dana and wished more than anything he'd talked with her before all this – he didn't want to lose her without getting a chance to talk things through.

Adam was so concentrated on covering his family that he didn't notice one of the terrorists turning in his direction and pointing his own weapon at him. He would surely have died if it hadn't been for Nikita's deep voice yelling out in warning,

"Adam, get down!"

The bullet went right over him and he secretly swore that he'd never speak another bad word about his father's love again.

Then he watched in horror as Nikita was overpowered by that crazy terrorist George and he saw Daniel pale as Dana's body suddenly collapsed on the floor not a minute after Nikita as she'd jumped past her own attacker and tried to get George away from Operations – only to get shot in the back by the young man behind her.

Adam couldn't move from his spot on the floor - Especially when he heard the grief-stricken cry from his father and brother, who now looked both absolutely devastated and murderous at the same time.

"We have to win this," Adam thought as through a haze and got up to join the remainder of his family.

Win or lose, it was gonna end tonight.

* * *

**_A/N2 Hi all. Here's the update I promised. Hope you like although I know it's probably a bit confusing and it jumps around a lot and what not, but I'm begging you Please please tell me what you think seeing as I get motivated and a heck of a lot more eager to write when I know I've got someone to write for;) ps. hope the point of views helped a little;)_**

**_Special thanks to_**

**_Brenda; so glad you liked, would've sent you a reply but you weren't logged in. Hope this is to your liking too._**

**_Starlight63; wait no more! Here it is, and I'm actually glad I live in another country after this chap. You're probably looking mighty murderous yourself lol_**

**_Jayeno; I love your never ending praise, it really gets to my head lol. Hope you like this last little twist of mine…_**

**_Gaialy; glad you liked that line, I've always felt that Jason was even more hilarious under pressure lol._**

**_Ditte Mai_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Adam couldn't move from his spot on the floor - Especially when he heard the grief-stricken cry from his father and brother, who now looked both absolutely devastated and murderous at the same time._

"_We have to win this," Adam thought as through a haze and got up to join the remainder of his family._

_Win or lose, it was gonna end tonight._

_

* * *

_

Michael didn't even acknowledge the fact that several attackers tried to kill him desperate as he was to reach the side of his beloved Nikita. Nor did he notice his youngest son being in the exact same state of mind as he was himself.

Daniel left a trail of dead or moaning soon to be dead people in his wake as he too struggled to get through the crowd to the unmoving body of Dana.

Finally he stood by her side and to his immense relief he saw her eyes were opened and blinking as her gaze were locked on her boss, who was laying not two feet away from her.

Daniel didn't get a chance to try and assess their injuries, because his former star student James suddenly appeared in front of him saying in that nasal tone of voice Daniel knew used to annoy Dana beyond belief.

"Damn Dannie boy," James said with his eyes intently on him – knowing that he'd just taunted a lion, "I hit the back…guess you didn't teach me to shot as well as you thought, eh?" James pulled out his gun and pointed it down on his former teammate and added evilly," so, I'll just finish the job and everything will be right as rain."

Daniel didn't even blink as his whole world snapped before him – all his years of intense training went right out the window and he roared like a wounded animal and flew at James, the man who tried to kill the one person Daniel would gladly die for.

Michael Samuelle was not an emotional man – hardly anything ever got a reaction out of him – except the bleeding woman in his arms. She wasn't conscious and he held his breath as his shaking hand touched her neckline and then breathed out a soft sob of relief when he found it.

The legendary operative just sat in between dead and dying people, who were fighting fiercely for whatever reason – he no longer knew why. Michael looked down at Nikita's face and traced a finger along her jaw line and said quietly," Nikita…?"

He tried touching her slowly and gently as he usually did when he tried to manipulate her in the olden days at Section. But for the very first time Nikita didn't respond – not even with a shudder.

"Don't do this to me, Nikita," Michael said," if you die I die…"

Suddenly Michael's shocked grief was interrupted by a maniacal laugh.

"Gosh, who'd have known you'd still be around Mr. Samuelle. I wish my superiors would have listened to me before; I can't tell you how many times I've tried to make them realize that Nikita there knew of your whereabouts the entire time…Well, when I bring you in alongside her dead body I guess they'll see reason."

George immediately stopped talking when Michael's head slowly raised itself to pierce his startling green eyes into his own brown ones.

"He's wounded, but by no means dead yet," George thought with an internal gulp as he just knew that he could have killed everyone in Section One , could have tortured him beyond comprehension, taunted him humiliated him and the man would not have fought back – knowing that that particular woman in his grasp would get out alive, his very soul.

George just knew that anything except Nikita would have been bearable to the French man and now for the first time ever someone was about to see the soulless man that was Michael Samuelle.

"I'm gonna die," was the last thought the insane terrorist George had in his mind as the tall middle-aged level 5 operative gently placed his jacket under his love's head, kissed her softly on the pale forehead and then proceeded to stand without a word.

And then he flew towards George before the terrorist even had a chance to raise his weapon.

Adam was in the midst of his own fierce fight, when he first saw them enter the premises.

A tall skinny man with big eyes that shone with apathy that even Adam could see easily from that long distance. The stranger had long blond hair that was wearing thin and was filled with grey streaks that clearly indicated that this man had lived a harsh life.

Adam finally knocked out his opponent and turned to yell a warning to his father, just as he broke George's neck with a cracking snap.

"Papa, behind you!"

Michael spun around with a weapon in his hands - still engrossed in his own soulless madness and Adam had no doubts about his father winning.

That was until he noticed with shock, that his father's eyes widened a fraction in disbelief and that the strange man's dead eyes turned into fiery pits of hate at the sight of Michael Samuelle.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Adam yelled in the abrupt silence. The only noise being Daniel's grunting fight with a tall man who Adam knew had shot Dana.

Adam watched in dumbfounded confusion as his father lowered his weapon slowly and then said

"You were dead…"

The man, who obviously knew his father, laughed a cold laugh full of bitterness that made Adam's skin crawl as he made his way over to his father inch by inch.

"Qui, I guess you're not the only one that can come back from the dead Michel."

Adam froze when he noticed the small flinch his father made. My father doesn't flinch, was all he could think off before the man's hateful eyes softened a fraction and he opened his mouth and began to sing a quiet song

"_c'est comme les cochons_

_Plus ca deviant vieux plus ca deviant bête_

_Les bourgeois c'est comme les cochons_

_Plus ca deviant vieux plus ca deviant c…"_

Suddenly the man stopped his singing as Dana's shooter was abruptly showed in his direction and the man ducked out of the way and pointed his own weapon at James and fired.

Once again all movement was frozen in the now very bloody room and Adam edged his way over to Nikita to see if she was going to make it or not. But instantly the stranger's remaining men pointed their weapons on him and forced him back.

"Ahahah," the creepy man said mockingly with an accent that Adam vaguely recognized. "That one deserved what she got."

Michael stepped forward and said with such a pleading tone of voice that it almost made Adam cringe in embarrassment for his proud father

"Let her go, let them all go. Please. I can understand how you would join forces with Red Cell and Centre for revenge, and I'm willing to die for it – just let them live. Please."

The man snorted and answered the plea with hate edged into him as his eyes landed on the still unmoving Nikita

"She ruined you Michel! This place destroyed you! You were magnificent and now you're just broken… I knew you weren't dead and it took a lot of plotting to get you out in the open. But I don't want you to die Michel only she – especially her…but I will kill you if you don't step aside."

Adam prepared himself for the shot; he already knew that nothing would keep his father from protecting his lover.

And off course he saw that Michael remained standing in front of Nikita and with baited breath Adam saw the strange man raise his weapon to take a shot. Shockingly Michael didn't do anything to protect himself; he merely closed his eyes and waited.

The man pulled the trigger and fired.

* * *

Daniel watched in terror as the terrorist he vaguely remembered from one of his hacking trips into his father's file pulled the trigger against his newly found parent and didn't know what to do.

After James had been killed Daniel hadn't paid much attention to the newcomers busy as he was with trying to stop both his mother's and Dana's bleeding wounds.

And then things got even weirder for the young operative.

He watched as in slow-motion how the terrorist fired his weapon on an still Michael, how Adam suddenly shoved his dad out of range and received the bullet straight to the heart instead and then he watched as his older brother slowly slid down to the floor with a whispered "I knew this place would be the death of me…" before he stilled forever.

Daniel had expected Michael to snap and kill all the men in a fierce attack, he'd expected himself to jump up and deliver every stroke that had ever been drilled into his skull.

What Daniel hadn't expected was for Dana to roar loud enough to make the perch's glass tremble and spring to her feet and jump at the much taller man, who'd been laughing in perverse pleasure ever since he'd fired the gun.

"You son of a bitch! He was innocent; he didn't deserve to die like that! You filthy pig!" Dana's used a wide range of her impressive curse words over the next minutes.

None of the man's people could lift a finger to help, since the two struggling people were too intertwined for them to get a clear shot. Daniel ignored the stab of fear in his heart at the sight of the wounded Dane using whatever strength she had to avenge her lover's death and quickly forced himself back over to his mother to help Jason as much as possible.

"It's bad kiddo," the older man answered his unasked question and then continued to work on Operations, who was lying unmoving still. Another one of Dana's former teammates, Eric hurried over to help now that the attackers were distracted.

Out of the corner of his eyes Daniel watched Dana being violently thrown off the terrorist after having stabbed him with a small scalpel and land with a loud thumb.

Daniel didn't even have time for an attempt to run over to her before the terrorist's attention was back on Michael, his eyes wild and frantic.

"I didn't want to kill your child; I swear. Only her…"

Michael lifted his head slowly from Adam's dead body and still open eyes and met the eyes of his killer and said hoarsely

"The greedy bourgeois are just like pigs, the older they are the dumber they get… Remember that René?"

The terrorist – René Dion smiled sadly and looked almost human for a chance and said

"Qui, I do… What now old friend?"

Michael's eyes had already told the terrorist what would happen, but apparently he needed the verbal confirmation, and Michael obliged softly

"Mon ami…You shall die for your beliefs."

René nodded solemnly and said as he gestured for his men to stand down

"And now you will die because you have none left."

Then René took out a little device and tossed it to Michael, who caught it effortlessly and said "here's what I know – maybe it'll be enough to stop this place and grant me peace in the afterlife."

Michael nodded and without anything else spoken he lifted his gun and killed the last link to his violent past.

A few moments passed where neither Section One nor its remaining attackers knew what to do. Then Daniel ran over to the now unconscious Dana and took her in his arms and said to Michael

"Take my mother out of here to somewhere safe and I'll see if I can get everyone out of here before Centre and Red Cell comes up with their backup plan…"

Michael stood next to his dead son and said slowly "It's no use. They'll never stop."

Daniel, who felt a lot like his mother's child at that moment hissed emotionally" We've got to try – I'm not leaving this place intact – they'd both kill me if I did. At least do it for them and all the other innocents in this hellhole."

Slowly Michael nodded in agreement and his dead eyes began to relight themselves with a fire that Daniel recognized from Dana whenever she'd been pushed past her breaking point and still wouldn't yield.

The son watched his father turn and pick up his lover and give Jason the devise from René and say

"See what you make of it…There's an exit in Nikita's office, get everyone out of here, and delete their files. I'll activate Section One's and its sister sections destruction from her office."

Jason blinked quickly and wiped his bloody hands with a towel, that Eric had gotten him and said

"Look Mikey, I'm not too keen on blowing up all the other Sections; there's a lot of people who's gonna die if I do…"

Michael shifted Nikita in his arms - exhausted after all the fighting and emotional trauma of the day and then pierced Jason with his eyes

"Nikita had prepared for all of that. Type in "Walter, Madeline, Paul, Seymour and Jones" and it'll send a warning message to those she trusted and they'll see to the rest."

And just as Jason opened his mouth to utter another protest Michael added quietly "Birkoff would've wanted you to live your life freely – not in a cage."

Daniel noticed the Systems analyst pale at the mention of his long deceased heroic twin, nod and then run over to his station and begin typing several codes.

Michael sighed and looked around the room with a nostalgic gleam in his eyes before he said quietly

"Let's get out of here."

Daniel nodded and followed his father after one last look at Adam, who he swore was smiling farewell at him.

* * *

**Two days later**

Nikita opened her eyes slowly – they felt like they weighed a ton each.

The light in the room nearly forced her to shut them again, but she noticed movement and then the bright light was dimmed.

A smell she loved fell over her and Nikita smiled with great effort. _Michael._

"Nikita?" his voice asked near her ear and Nikita forced herself to concentrate enough to meet his concerned green eyes. The sorrow in them instantly made her remember what had happened up until her shooting.

"What?" she asked feeling her heart pounce, she looked around, and it didn't look like Sections infirmary. "Where are we?"

Michael placed his warm hand on her cheek and immediately the blonde calmed down and he told her everything.

Twenty minutes later she had no more tears left. She wished desperately that Michael wouldn't have had to lose his only remaining link to Elena, she wished she'd begun fighting Centre earlier…She had so many wishes that she didn't know what to do. But as always Michael did.

He released her from his warm embrace, and looked her intently in the eyes and said in his typical manner

"It wasn't your fault Nikita. You did everything possible. I don't blame you."

Sighing Nikita realized just how worried she'd been about that, but ignored the relief that spread through her sore body.

"What happens now?" Nikita asked after a long silence.

And for the first time in years – probably forever, Nikita saw Michael smile like a free man and say after placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "Now we live the rest of our lives together."

Nikita broke out into one of those smiles that made Michael even more certain that she had angel's blood in her and said sweetly in her deep voice

"I'd love that Michael…"

* * *

**1 year later**

Dana woke up and yawned contently when the sun's warm caress swept over her. She loved the beach and knew that the small beach house she'd bought not only made that love easily obtained; it was also a very escapable house.

She sighed. "Will I ever be freed from Section protocol?" Anywhere she went she automatically noticed cameras, security and the number of people she'd have to fight in case of emergencies.

After being shot Dana had woken up at a private hospital and had heard the entire story from Jason. Section One was no more – neither was Centre or Red Cell. Nikita had apparently been busy plotting and after Jason had used the information Michael had gotten from René and exposed their cooperation to the FBI and CIA and numerous other "competing" antiterrorism associations they'd all been reborn so to speak.

Dana Litra was once again a Danish citizen and had even begun to plan her reunion with her family – once they were completely sure that no revenge waited for Dana should she return home.

In the meantime Dana had been given a fair amount of money from Jason, who'd worked some of his magic and given her a bank account that didn't seem to run out of cash no matter how much she used. Jason didn't tell and Dana didn't ask and they were both perfectly content with that.

Suddenly a dark shadow stopped her thinking and Dana looked up – already armed with a gun from her bag besides her towel, but she immediately relaxed as she recognized Daniel's tall frame.

"Hi," she greeted happily and allowed him to sit next to her.

"Hi," he responded and kissed her softly.

Dana would never stop loving Adam, he'd been her first real love and the first man to treat her like a woman and for that she'd always remember him fondly. The love she had with Daniel was an entirely different matter.

After waking up in the hospital and learning that she was free forever should she wish to be, Dana had discovered that the thought of never seeing Daniel again made her skin crawl.

One morning she'd awoken to find him sitting next to her in an uncomfortable looking chair looking intently down at her.

"Hi," she'd said hoarsely and he'd smiled sadly. Sadness seemed to radiate from his entire being after the battle at Section.

"What are you doing here so early?" Dana asked after seeing the time and Daniel had answered quietly

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

Dana's heart had stopped in shock and she'd asked" What? You're leaving? You can't do that -"

Daniel had sighed and proceeded to sit on the edge of her small bed.

"Dana, I have to. Mom set up an interview with CIA; I can't just enjoy my freedom like you can. And when some of the people in there find out about my heritage you're probably not safe anymore."

"So what?" Dana asked," I've never been good with safe; when I'm safe I get fat and sit around moping about things that might have been…I want to be with you – dangers and all. Ad… Adam taught me that being with the one you love is the safest place to be."

Daniel had paled drastically at Dana's words and asked with a hopeful look in his green eyes

"Do you love me? Even after all I've put through over the years?"

Dana had turned and looked out the window and saw Michael walking Nikita around in the garden in a wheelchair, she still needed and then turned back to face Daniel

"Yes I still love you – I think I've loved you for a long time Daniel. And as for the things you've put me through…forget them. I mean, those two down there probably have the gold medal in relationship torture and they're still together. Let's copy that, please?"

Daniel had laughed and swooped her up in a kiss that had left them both breathless.

They'd never been apart since.

"Hey, you're dreaming again," Daniel's voice tore her out of the pleasant memory and Dana smiled and leaned in to him.

"When are we leaving?" she asked and Daniel smiled into her hair.

Dana had joined him as a freelance operative in the CIA and to everyone's great surprise the Dane thrived in it. They made quite a pair in the field and everyone counted them as the agents to beat for top positions in the near future.

"In the morning," he replied and then added with a smile

"Jason said he'd send Eric with us this time, because he had some scouting to do in the local bars…Oh and Michael and mother are going to come home from their honeymoon sometime next week, they've just sent me a message."

Dana nodded and closed her eyes again – she felt safe in knowing that her Section family was still close by.

"Good, wake me when it's time to go honey," she demanded tiredly and fell asleep to the sound of quiet laughter from Daniel, who said with tenderness

"Off course love, off course."

* * *

_**A/N the song Rene sang is from episode 207 Half Life of LFN, not mine.**_

_**A/N2 Hi….*ducks from possible flames, armed with a water hose*…hope you liked this ending – I always knew that Nikita and Michael would end up together, but I sort of surprised myself with Adam's death, but what can you do…sigh… **_

_**Thanks for being with me throughout this story and I hope the end was to your liking. Just to add a little snit bit, Jason, Eric, Dana and Daniel are the only ones working freelance. N/M no longer works…publically at least lol( I mean can Michael and Nikita ever just relax for a long time, I think not).**_

_**Dana will reunite with her family and I'm thinking about adding a little one-shot about sometime, would you be interested in that? Or should I let Dana go to rest now and focus on Nikita? Just checking…**_

_**Well, once again thanks for the positivity from all of my reviewers I love that although LFN is such a small fandom some people never forget that awesome show and characters. THANK YOU for allowing me to dabble a bit in LFN. And with those last thanks, please review and feel free to PM me if there's any questions!**_

_**Happy future writing to all**_

_**Ditte Mai**_

**Special thanks to _del, ggc, Starlight1963( the 1th reviewer), Gaialy, Jayeno, Brenda, Carlalalita, CitrusGirl, cavanaugh-girl,signme1, blondevor, ivargafitt, gh27, Ann, Jeana, Domi,_ for always taking the time to review I really appreciate it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer is in chapter One!**

* * *

_A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait and this chapter might not be what you've expected in terms of continuing Dana's story, but I hope it'll be set up nicely this way…It's just a little something I came up with – the Dana story is still not finished, but…argh, you know what, I just hope you like this little peek inside Daniel's former world…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

"I do not understand and refuse to participate."

The voice of the young male was showing off clear signs of his changing voice, but the tone in the words were secure and without a fraction of hesitation.

The other, slightly older kids in his group froze in fear and their eyes darted from him to their no nonsense trainer. A bulging, German, operative called Herr Hans.

Herr Hans's grey eyes landed on the speaker and the silence grew heavy with tension. "Repeat that?"

The young male simply stood unmoving with his hands behind his back as he calmly met his trainer's cold eyes head on with eyes that were if possible even colder, despite the age difference.

After two minutes and thirty two seconds the silence was too much for Herr Hans, who roared for the other kids to stand down and take a five minute break.

The children watched the German hothead glance discreetly up at the perch, where the windows were completely black, before he returned his stare on the youngest student and stated, "I will not stand for insubordination, boy."

The boy didn't move a muscle at the not so subtle threat and Herr Hans's upper lip twitched in fury. The child slowly blinked and the movement caused the trainer to lose the last restraints on his temper and he charged with a battle cry.

Only in the next moment to find himself face down on the matt with blood running out of his nose. "Calmness is the only emotion that's allowed in battle or else you will not be the best you can be." The child stated emotionlessly and Herr Hans swallowed down his fear.

"Release me," he ordered instead and to his surprise felt the tight grip on his back falter immediately at the order.

With as much dignity as possible Herr Hans got to his feet and turned around, ignoring all the blood dripping to the floor. "I am your trainer and you shall do as I say." He stated to the immobile kid in front of him.

The child blinked once and looked up at him with his eerie green eyes. "I do not understand and refuse to participate." He eventually repeated in a quiet voice, that Herr Hans found caused shivers to run down his spine.

Herr Hans had been a fast learner upon his arrival at Section One and had due to his advanced knowledge in strategy been hand trained by Michael Samuelle. So it took a lot to shake the German…but a twelve year old boy with Michael Samuelle's aura and characteristics did scare the hell out of him.

That being said, Herr Hans had to make the kid understand and he finally sighed and gestured for the older students to go train amongst themselves.

"Daniel," Herr Hans said when he felt that they wouldn't be overheard. "Emotions can bring such joy and unknown power when you least expect it." The youth didn't comment and Herr Hans continued with a sight, "You have to do as I say, no matter how little you agree with my teachings. If your mother found out about your lack of cooperation it could mean some time in the White Room."

For the first time the kid, Daniel – son of Nikita and Michael – looked a bit moved. He bit his lip once and then seemed to vanish back into his emotionless state of mind and said, "Understood."

Herr Hans nodded and called the others to a gathering to continue his demonstration.

--

Later that day Herr Hans was summoned to Operations office and he entered with his usual cap in his hands – desperately trying not to show his feelings of pity for the young woman, who'd given up so much.

"You wanted to see me," he asked politely.

Nikita turned away from the darkened windows and met his grey eyes with her own blue ones and said, "I observed your training today. And I wanted to let you know that I appreciate your handling of my son. He must learn to use emotions in his missions or else he'll never be as good as…" Nikita hesitated and Herr Hans nodded when he realized that she just couldn't say his name yet.

"The kid is extremely talented and full of potential. His only weakness is his lack of empathy for others than you, Madam."

Nikita nodded and followed her son's movements at System's down below as Jason Crawford was busy teaching him the finer points of hacking. "I am aware of that," she finally said and looked back at the German trainer, "but I fear that this place has swallowed his ability for emotions."

Herr Hans nodded in agreement and stood mutely until his leader excused him to return to his newest batch of recruits.

--

**18 years later:**

Herr Hans was trying to stop the blood pouring from a bullet wound in his shoulder and simultaneously doing his damndest not to moan in pain so he didn't miss out on a single word of what was happening in front of him.

Daniel Samuelle – the emotionless child, he'd trained in vain to use his feelings in combat – was cradling the most emotional person of Section One in his strong arms. And he was fiercely trying to save all of them – his emotions shining through his green eyes. "… got to try – I'm not leaving this place intact – they'd both kill me if I did. At least do it for them and all the other innocents in this hellhole."

That night they all finally escaped the living hell that was Section One and Herr Hans didn't know what to do with himself. He wandered around former students, colleges and in Michael's case a former teacher, feeling old and drained and empty.

Suddenly a warm hand grabbed his shoulder and Herr Hans looked behind him and locked eyes with Daniel. "Thank you," Daniel said in his half whispered tone of voice.

The German frowned and asked, "For what?"

Then Daniel did something Herr Hans had never before witnessed – he smiled. "For teaching me that emotions aren't useless. I understand now and intend to participate in the future. If you need anything, let me know."

Herr Hans nodded – feeling dumbfounded and grateful. He watched the young man walk over to the room where his lover, the feisty Dane, Dana was being operated on.

_I guess Section One didn't swallow every ounce of emotion_; the German concluded with a tired grin and turned around to search out a doctor to help him with his forgotten injury_. Glad to know even his mother can be wrong sometimes…_

"Hey!"

Herr Hans looked back and met Daniel's eyes again. "Can I count on you for assistance if I need it in the future?"

The German grinned again and nodded before he walked away.

--

Two years later Herr Hans had turned into Hans Turner and was just finishing his lunch break at his new job as an elementary teacher, when his cell phone suddenly rang.

Hans frowned. No one but his fiancée had this number and she never called at that time. "Hello?"

A distinct whispered voice answered him, "Herr Hans? I'm in need of assistance…"

* * *

_A/N As stated earlier, it's a set up and I've got a few things planned, but updating will be sporadic as I'm struggling with a story called The Accident, that's in great need of completion. That said, please let me know what you think about this seeing as I've been out of the LFN world for some time…Thanks! _

_Ditte Mai_


End file.
